A Day in the life of Alters
by The Fanged Archer
Summary: These are converstaions between Spike and a OC, and Buffy and a OC....Review pls
1. Spike Part 1

Authors note….Spike is tigerwolf0207@msn.com and Aaron is me gunrunshotgunX@hotmail.com  

________________________________________________________________

Aaron: *Knocks on crypt door* hey spike you home?

Spike: Yeah. Come in, mate.

Spike: How'd the date go?

Aaron: *Opens the door and he looks like hell warmed over* didn't wake you up did I

Spike:*shakes head* Man, you don't look too good... Flu takin' its toll, huh?

Aaron: *nods* that and Dawn

Spike: Oh? What happened?

Aaron: *chuckles then coughs* had me up all night talking...

Spike: *chuckles* I know the feelin'. How was the movie?

Aaron: *shrugs* good choice for a date....

Spike: Just tryin' to help. So, what'd you two talk about?

Aaron: *rolls eyes* you name it we talked bout it...but any topic other then you i had to bring up

Spike:*winces* Man, I'm really sorry. Dunno why she's so interested in me... 

Spike :Did I tell you what happened last night?

Spike :We couldn't post on ff.net.... for one thing. *chuckles*

Aaron: *coughs a few times* no....oh really

Spike :Yeah... You want some cough medicine? I think I've got some that works for vamps.

Aaron: *shakes head8 no I'm fine

Spike:*concerned* you sure?

Aaron: *nods* yea...thanks though

Spike: *shrugs* Okay. Fine. But, here's what I wanted to tell you.

Spike: Dawn can officially call me her big brother now.

Spike:*grins* I claimed Buffy last night. We're married.

Aaron: *cocks an eye brow* so you saying ....congrats Spike

Spike:*grins happily* Yeah... I gave her mum's ring, too.

Spike: The diamond one with the emeralds and sapphires around it. I think I showed it to you once.

Aaron: *nods* good...yea was a nice ring

Spike  *smiles, settling back in his chair* She was cryin' when I gave it to her... from bein' happy.

Spike :Damn near set me off, too.

Spike: That would just have been embarrassin'.

Aaron: *chuckles* i understand what you mean* gets up and takes off outside returns a few moments later and wipes his mouth on his sleeve*

Spike: Are you SURE about the medicine, mate? 

Spike: I've got stuff for almost anything imaginable.

Aaron: *grunts* yea...I'll take something

Spike: *fishes around in a sarcophagus, then pulls out a small bottle* Here. Just drink what's left. Should clear that up in no time.

Aaron: *nods and downs it* thanks*looks at the bottle*what is this

Spike: *shrugs* Just some stuff. It won't hurt you. I've taken it before. Tastes awful, but it'll make you feel better.

Aaron: *chuckles* ok...*rubs the back of his neck* the reason i look so bad right now is i was up all day reading bout demon types and i found out something interesting

Spike: Oh? What... You know, I don't' know if I want you to tell me. *chuckles* your news has never really been good.

Aaron: *grins* this one is...today being the harvest and all we could have been outside...without the ring

Spike: *chuckles* Oh really?

Aaron: *nods* and a few other things but ....it is to late for those

Spike: That explains what I realized a few minutes ago. I helped Tiger take out the trash, and didn't realize till I got back inside that I wasn't wearin' it.

Spike: I just figured I was lucky, or that it was cloudier than I thought.

Spike: don't' really care if it's too late... What other things?

Aaron: *lays back* not dealing with the harvest...Tara was a demon...your chip for some reason saw her as a human

Spike: *raises eyebrow* Really...

Aaron: *nods* yea

Spike: So... this means what?

Aaron: * frowns*If she wants to she can be back with us

Spike: So... you're sayin' that she's not comin' back, cause she doesn't want to?

Aaron: *frowns more* yea....that's it

Spike: Is there any possibility that she's where Buffy was?

Spike: Cause, from what she's told me... I wouldn't want to leave there, either.

Aaron: *shrugs* don't know.....but if she is i would not come back either

Spike: *small sigh* She could be scared of Red.

Spike: Hell, *I'M* scared of her.

Aaron: *growls lightly* I know...think every one 'cept the whelp is

Spike: *small head shake* Buffy's not scared of her... She's kinda scared that she might hurt ME, but not really scared of her.

Aaron: *grunts* ok what two people out of billions are not scared of her

Spike: Twice in the last week, the witch has pinned me against the counter in the kitchen and flashed those black eyes at me...

Aaron: *growls* should have seen the look she gave me when i pick Dawn up last night

Spike: Once after Dru hurt Buffy... and she thought it was me. And another time when I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Spike: I know. She stormed out right after that.

Spike: I was hiding in the basement.

Spike: When I came out, Buffy was on the phone yelling at Harris.

Aaron: *chuckles* not sure who was more pissed her or Harris

Aaron: *grins* that was cause of me

Spike: *chuckles* She said she was seriously considerin' stakin' him.

Spike: I know. She told me that he was freakin' out over you takin' Bit out... But we really REALLY needed her out of the house that night.

Spike: I hope the whelp didn't give you a hard time when you brought her back.

Aaron: *laughs* he tried to but dawn bout ripped his head off

Spike: *laughs* I heard him in the kitchen this mornin', talkin' to Red. Was sayin' somethin' about the Summers' havin' a fatal attraction for the souled undead.

Aaron: *shakes his head* and he does for weird demons....mummy,bug girl, Anya, Cordy

Spike: *snickers*

Spike: Cordy wasn't a demon till last year. But Cheerleader... close enough.

Aaron: *shudders*to peppy

Spike: *winces* Too much like Harm.

Aaron: *grunts* what did you ever see in her?

Spike: I was desperate, and really lonely. 

Spike: And drunk.

Spike: Did I mention drunk?

Aaron: *chuckles* no way you could be that drunk.....I mean come on it was Harmony

Spike: *sighs* She cared about me. In her own twisted little way, she cared. I needed that.

Aaron: *shrugs* ok I'll give you that but still....ewww

Spike: *nods* Yeah. S'how I feel now... *chuckles* Hell, I had to have her wear one of the Slayer's sweaters just so that I could stand to be near her.

Spike: Just kept my eyes closed and concentrated on the scent.

Aaron: *shakes head* that must have been rock bottom

Spike: *sighs deeply, sinking into his chair* Yeah. But, as I have done in the past, I hit rock bottom and bounced. Now look where I am.

Aaron: *nods* yea..the top of the top

Spike: *grins* Now, if only Buffy were around, I'd feel better. *chuckles* haven't seen her since this mornin'.

Spike: I think I wore her out.

Spike: Hell. I was asleep till about an hour ago.

Aaron: *shakes head* ok I'm going to go with dawn on this and say if you keep talk bout last night I'll need therapy

Spike: *laughs*

Spike: I'd love to see the therapist who'd take you, mate.

Aaron: *growls playfully* hey...wait good point...

Spike: *chuckles* Hell, that goes for me, too.

Spike: We'd probably have to pay by the minute just to keep the person in the room.

Aaron: *laughs * think bout the shrink Harris would need

Spike: He'd be payin' by the second! *laughs*

Aaron: *shakes his head* it would take a whole team to figure him out

Spike: *snorts* If you ask me, the Initiative shoulda grabbed HIM.

Aaron: *nods* yea....he is the one the should have tested

Spike: *mutters about cattle prods and lack of anesthetic*

Aaron: *grunts* like to shove one of those cattle prods ...well never mind but it would not be pretty

Spike: *small shudder, pulls his legs up onto the chair with him, curling up a little* Subject change... really really need a subject change...

Aaron: *growls* don't blame me you brought it up....

Spike: *shakes head slowly* I know... really... but that's right up there with several other things I want to forget and can't... I don't know why I even said anything.

Aaron: *shrugs*  me either....so did Buffy return the claim?

Spike: *small smile* She bit me, if that's what you mean. Several times.

Aaron: *groans* yes that's what i meant and forget I ever asked.

Spike: *chuckles, rolls up his shirt a little, showing  a healing bite just above the belly button* Caught me off guard here. 

Aaron: *covers face with a pillow* therapy oh the therapy

Spike: *laughs hard* Oh... the look on your face... 

Aaron: *growls and throws the pillow at him* your more sadistical then peaches

Spike: *keeps laughing, swatting the pillow away, sinking into the chair* that... could be taken.. as a complement, you know! 

Aaron: *shakes his head* yea if you were evil or the big bad...but your the big tickle bad

Spike: *growls playfully* Watch it mate, that could be taken as a challenge.

Aaron: *cocks and eye brow and smirks* oh really

Spike: *chuckles* Yeah. You're practically asking' for me to pounce ya, mate.

Aaron: *growls playfully* I would say bring it on but Adam has to eat dinner soon" mumbles about human eating habits*

Spike: *snorts, then chuckles* Well, too bad. I would've won anyway.

Aaron: *grunts* yea right...all i would have had to do is get your ribbs and it would have been over

Spike: *snorts* Yeah right. I have self control.

Aaron: *chuckles* yea sure you do

Spike: *play growls again* Headin' down that road again, mate. You're all talk and no action.

Aaron: *cracks his neck* how bout a truce...for now only

Spike: *grins* Alright, truce. Limited truce. Next time you're gettin' it.

Aaron: *rolls eyes* we'll see about that

Spike: *snorts* Aw, get outta here before I call it off early.

Aaron: *groans* yea yea*gets up and walks to the door* i'll be back in a while

Spike: *waves* See you 'round, mate.


	2. Buffy Part 1

Aaron: *knocks on door*

Buffy: Yeah?

Aaron: *talks through the door* can I come in Buffy?

Buffy: *opens the door and motions him inside*

Aaron: *walks in and shuts door"so how are you today slayer

Buffy: I'm fine. 

Aaron: *nods* that's good...and congrats

Buffy: *grins* Thank you.

Buffy: *smiles down at her ring for a seond, then looks back up* Are you here for a reason

Buffy: ?

Buffy: Should I be nervous?

Aaron: *shrugs* figured I would come over to talk for a change with out any bad news or anything to piss you off

Buffy: *nods* Ok. Sounds good. Got a topic for discussion, or should I just sit here and grill you about my sister?

Aaron: *chuckles* up to you...grill me if you want

Buffy: Ehh. I'm in too good a mood to grill ya'. And Dawn's been glowing for the last two days...so, we can talk about somethin' else. 

Aaron: *grins* ok....you thinking of ever going back to school?

Buffy: Actually, I was thinking of opening some kind of self-defense school.

Aaron: *nods* that'd be cool

Buffy: I could be my own boss, so, my own hours. And we all know it's something I'm kinda an expert in...

Buffy: So, I'm playing with the idea.

Aaron: *grins* if you want use the money in your college account for it

Buffy: *glares* I thought I told you NOT to do that?

Aaron: *chuckles* hey it was a account for your college class if you ever decided to go back and I already told you about it so dont bite my head off

Buffy: I didn't BITE your head off...I took a nibble. *grins* You'll be fine.

Aaron: *playfull growls* I like my head thanks you very much

Buffy: *grins* Well, you have nothing to worry about. I didn't take that much. *sighs and mock glares* But I really don't want that money. Can't you just...take it back?

Aaron: *grunts* I'm not taking it back ....it is your money now so open you school with it

Buffy: *makes a face* Do you have to be so damn...stubborn? 

Aaron: *chuckles*  yes I do it is my best quality

Buffy: *scrunches up her nose at him* You'll get along with Dawn just fine, then.

Aaron: *smiles* even better if she would talk about something other then Spike

Buffy: *raises an eybrow* She's talking about my husband? Why does that make me nervous?

Aaron: *shrugs* dont know...just wish she would talk about someting else for a change

Buffy: What was she saying about him?

Aaron: *groans* just oh spike this and oh spike that

Buffy: *glares* You're dancing around it is not making me feel better, Aaron.

Aaron: *cocks an eye brow"then you pick a topic

Buffy: HEY! Oh, NO you don't. I wanna know what she said. Talk.

Aaron: *frowns* fine....she was not talking about him like she has a crush on him but more like a super best big brother in the universe type deal

Buffy: Ah. Well, she cried into his chest for a few minutes after that idiot jock left a handprint on her ass...so, I guess they made up.

Aaron: *growls not so playfully* who when where and how long can I kill him

Buffy: *stifles a giggle* God, same exact reaction as Spike. It's uncanny...And it was just some jock. A kid named RJ started a rumor she was easy, and apperantly this was supposed to entice her. Didn't. 

Aaron: *growls grows louder* i'm going to have to foget he is a human and hurt him

Buffy: *frowns* Which? RJ or the Jock?

Aaron: *Grunts* both....just the jock might not make it

Buffy: The Jock is currently unable to play, by the way. He's been benched...until all his bones knit. I AM the Slayer, you know. I don't like guys messing with my sister.

Buffy: Haven't dealt with RJ yet...you want 'em, he's all yours.

Aaron: *grins but it is a hatefull grin" can I turn him then stake him?

Buffy: *glares* And if you don't get there before he rises? What, you just make my life a little harder? No. No turning. I don't need any extra work, thank you.

Aaron: *grunts* fine i'll just skin him over the course of a few days

Buffy: *sighs* You know, I don't think that starting a nasty rumor actually counts as justifiable homicide. Though, as I recall, I was hard pressed to convince Spike of that, too.

Aaron: *nods* even harder to convince her boyfriend of that

Buffy: Probably. But if you think she'd be mad at SPIKE for butting in, think how pissed she'd be to find out her boyfriend went all jealous and obsessive on her? As I recall, Angel did that on me once, and I was NOT happy.

Aaron: *groans* can I at least scare him?

Buffy: *shrugs* Don't let her know it was you, and you can break his legs for all I care.

Aaron: *nods* ok...i'll just scare the piss out of him

Buffy: *giggles* Take a picture. It'll help me stop Xander from breaking out a gun and going after him when he finds out.

Aaron: *nods* deal* frowns slightly* did spike tell you bout the gift I gave him or what I helped him with?

Buffy: No. *raises an eyebrow* We were busy fending off the first for the better part of last night.

Aaron: *rubs the back of his neck* ummm i'll tell you as long as you promise not to get mad at me again

Buffy: *smirks and nods* 'Kay.

Aaron: *grins* I gave him the gem and go rid of his chip

Buffy: *frowns* Would this be the gem Angel crushed with a rock?

Aaron: *shrugs* you mean the one he said he did but gave to me instead yes the same one

Buffy: You know, I seem to recall some Doyle guy telling me he saw it crushed. 

Aaron: *shrugs* dont know angel gave it to me I gave it to spike...maybe it got uncrushed some how

Buffy: *makes a face* Maybe he found another one and, again, decided to be all noble and stupid.

Aaron: *grunts* giving it to his only brother is not stupid

Buffy: *sighs* No. I meant giving it away at all was stupid. Who he gave it to was smart.

Buffy: And you KNEW that's what I meant.

Aaron: *chuckles* I know just messing with ya slayer

At this point Buffy just up and disappeared


	3. Spike Part 2

Spike: Hey, mate.

Spike: Slayer's not back yet, huh?

Aaron: *shrugs* nope

Aaron: *frowns* left bout an hour ago have not seen her since

Spike: *sighs* did she say what she was doin'?

Aaron: *grunts nothing just disappeared

Spike: Perfect. 

Aaron: *shrugs* at least I did not piss her off today

Spike: *chuckles* Well... we had quite a night last night... She really scared me. The First was IN the HOUSE... and it scared the hell out of me.

Aaron: *growls* Dawns ok right?

Spike: Buffy started sayin' that if she wasn't there that it wouldn't be haunting me, and how she blamed herself for Tara's death, cause if she'd stayed dead, Warren wouldn't have been shooting, and stuff... She was gonna go out and LET something kill her.

Spike: Dawn was at Michele's last night.

Spike: I blocked the door and told her that, if she left, she was gonna have to walk out over my dust.

Aaron: *frowns* damn...would have scared me to....ok it already scares me but that's beside the point

Spike: *nods* Yeah... she broke, finally... So did I, we were just... cryin' in each other's arms... I asked her how she expected ME to be able to live without her, if she wasn't willing to live ten minutes without me.

Spike: Cause she said that if she staked me, she wouldn't be able to live. Which is what brought on my question.

Aaron: *Shakes head * damn...the first is creepy if ya ask me..i mean it is the root of all evil

Spike: *nods* Yeah. And, Buffy didn't know it, but while I was pleading with her not to kill herself, it was in the room, too. Lookin' first like her, then like Dru.

Aaron: *frowns* damn..you me and the slayer have got to kill it or do something to make it go away

Spike: Every instinct was tellin' me to dive under the bed and not come out... But I faced my fear to help her... When I told her that it was actually in the room, that's when she realized how much I meant what I was sayin'. She knows how badly that bitch scares me.

Spike: *shrugs* Red fixed up this little pouch thing that we can throw at it. makes it leave for a bit. That's how I got rid of it after I'd calmed Buffy down.

Aaron: *Frowns* no I want it gone for good

Spike: Me too.

Aaron: *plops on his couch* so buffy told you bout the guys I'm going to kill?

Spike: No.

Aaron: *growls* she said she told you bout the guys who were bothering Dawn

Spike: Yeah... She also told me that she took care of it.

Aaron: *grunts* one of them the one who started the rumor has not been dealt with yet...she told me the most I could do was scare him

Spike: *chuckles* Have some fun with it.

Aaron: *grins* I plan to.....*grabs a cold mug of cow's blood from the floor and drains it and makes a face* blood clots

Spike: Yuck.

Aaron: *nods* yuck is right

Aaron: *looks around* hey where'd ya go

Spike: I'm right here.

Aaron: *chuckles* ok though you disappeared

Spike: Naw. I'm waitin' for Buffy... But I am about to have to go for about fifteen minutes or so, cause Tiger needs me to go check the mail!

Spike: *growls* I don't see why SHE can't do it, but still.

Aaron: *grins* cause it is dark and scary out

Spike: Tell Buffy I'll be right back if she comes back before I get back on.

Aaron: *nods* ok

Spike: *snorts* It's  five pm. What is scary about that?

Aaron: *shrugs* dark out so maybe vamps or worst yet clem

Spike: Hey! I like Clem.

Aaron: *grins* I know I do to


	4. Buffy Part 2

Buffy is lonanichelle@hotmail.com

______________________________________________________

Aaron: *knocks on door*

Buffy: *opens the door* Hey

Aaron: *grins* hey Slayer

Buffy: *blink and rubs her eyes* What's up?

Aaron: *shrugs* nothing

Buffy: *flops onto the couch* Ok. Sorry, but I'm kinda wiped. Gonna sit

Aaron: *Aaron sits down in a chair* long day at school?

Buffy: *glance at him* No. Long night.

Aaron: *chuckles and raises an eye brow* good way or bad way

Buffy: *smirks* Good way. *Sighs and rolls her neck* Just come to sit with me? Dawn won't be home for a while.

Aaron: *shrugs* I do have a life out side of Dawn Buffy...any way I was bored and the first was getting on my nerves

Buffy: I know. But she's the main reason you come here...which is reasonable. *Frowns at him* You're being haunted too?

Buffy: *sighs* Hang on. Got somethin' for ya, then.

Buffy: *gets up and goes into the other room*

Aaron: *gets up and follows her*something wrong?

Buffy: *comes back in and hands him a small bundle of twigs and herbs* Here. Something about rosemary...something. Willow explained it, but it kinda went in one ear and out the other. It's worked both times we've used it now...just throw it at her...she solidifies, and then she dissipates.

Aaron: *nods* ok thanks.... *sits back down* who is it haunting you as?

Buffy: *sighs and sits down again* She isn't haunting me. She's haunting Spike...and apparently, she's haunting him as me.

Aaron: *groans* he gets you, I get Darla

Buffy: *shrugs* Haunted Angel as Jenny Calendar.

Buffy: See why I call it a she?

Aaron: *growls very lightly* yea I get it

Buffy: Though, she flashed as Dru for a second...but she was trying to start up a fight we were having. So, I don't think it counts.

Aaron: *rolls eyes* Dru was one nutty bird…. Never figured out what Spike saw in her

Buffy: *makes a face* She was his sire. *Glares* Tends to a

Buffy: tends to carry some weight.

Aaron: *frowns* I know...Darla was mine...I was being sarcastic

Buffy: *giggles and closes her eyes, dropping her head on the back of the couch* so was I. I'm just not awake enough to be good at it right now.

Aaron: *growls playfully* I thought you were mad at me ...Again

Buffy: *grins* I don't have the energy to get mad either. Sorry.

Aaron: *shakes head* ok that was weird

Buffy: Hmm?

Aaron: *chuckles* never mind

Aaron: *leans his head back* how many vamps ya coming across on patrol on average

Buffy: *shrugs* Thirteen last night. Some nights are busier than others.

Aaron: *groans* I know...I got 12 outside the bronze this morning right before the sun rose

Buffy: Yeah. If they're gonna set up a nest, that's where they go. Close to the food.

Aaron: *frowns* that's the weird thing it was not a nest just a group standing around...game faces on like they wanted to be staked

Buffy: *groans* Great. So, let me guess...something's coming? We knew that. We did. I didn't need a Giles-like buildup for it...*glances at him* that is what you were gonna say, right? You had that tone in your voice.

Aaron: *shrugs* no I was gonna say they had a idiot for a sire

Buffy: *giggles* Well, I won't argue there.

Aaron: *grunts* see I'm not always a bringer of bad news

Buffy: *Snickers* Might help if you smiled once in a while.

Aaron: *lets his face go ice cold" like this

Buffy: Uh...no. *Grins* I think you might be out of practice. 

Buffy: You should actually try it some time. Dawn might like it.

Aaron: *smiles and tosses a pillow at her* see I can smile

Buffy: *catches the pillow and giggles again* Well if you did that more often, it'd be a lot more fun to hang out with you.

Aaron: *shakes head still smiling* fine

Buffy: *rolls her eyes* Hungry? We have food...both kinds. I went shopping this morning. *Glares* By the way….You wouldn't happen to be the person who told Angel I was broke, would you? He made a rather large deposit into my account. *Smiles softly* Sent a really nice note, too. And another one to Spike.

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Gave us his blessing. *Flashes a snicker* And for some reason, I thought you might have had something to do with that.

Aaron: *growls* no......why would I talk to Peaches* spits the name out like it is venom*

Buffy: *giggles* You realize that if it wasn't you, it was Dawn?

Aaron: *groans* maybe Giles cause I don't think Dawn likes the Poof very much

Buffy: *eyes widen* You're nuts. She loves him. He's the only of my boyfriends she ever approved of before Spike.

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* oh...well that's three people I know who like him better then me

Buffy: better than you like him, or better than we like you?

Aaron: *growls playfully again* better then I like him...cant stand him

Buffy: *bits her lip* Spike's gonna ask him to be his best man. Almost cried when he read the note.

Aaron: *frowns* good for him.... when ever I get married and to who ever it is ...Liam wont be there

Buffy: *smirks* He will if you marry Dawn.

Aaron: *grunts* not if I have a say in it. If he is he will be on her side of the seating area...

Buffy: Probably. But he'll be there. *Rolls her eyes* They LOVE each other. Spike's her big brother, Angel's a the loving uncle.

Aaron: *makes a face* ewww then I'm like dating my great niece

Buffy: *Snorts* I did that same thing...Spike said Giles was like his uncle, and I said he was like my father...which makes us first cousins. *Giggles* On the other hand...considering that ya'll are vampires; I'm thinking we're all safe.

Aaron: *shrugs* doesn't matter anyway...being her great uncle would be admitting Liam is my brother which he has not been for a long time so no matter what its not wrong

Buffy: *rolls her eyes* Good. Alienate your only family. This is a smart way to live...for ETERNITY.

Aaron: *growls not a mean one but not playful* Liam was my brother HE died 278 years 4 months and 11 days ago

Buffy: *shrugs* Technically, you're dead too. He has a soul, you have a soul. No offence, but you might want to reconsider your position.

Aaron: *frowns* I tried to be nice to him...when I called him the other night about the harvest...he said bout 20 words to me.... none of them non-business

Buffy: Uh huh. You're aware that's what he does when he cares? He hasn't said one word to me not business related since we met when I was resurrected. 

Buffy: Hell, even the note was all formal and stuffy.

Aaron: *Groans* yea yea*waves it off* happy topic or you might end up with another sappy vampire in your life

Buffy: *snickers* Thanks; I got my fill of that last night. *Grins* Speaking of...you're picking Dawn up from school...and taking her someplace tonight. 

Aaron: *Cocks an eyebrow* I am?

Buffy: If you guys decide not to sit up talking, take her back to Xander's, ok?

Buffy: *Nods* You are.

Aaron:

*Smiles* ok…And why am I doing this

Buffy: *mock glares* Because technically, I'm on my honeymoon.

Aaron: *chuckles* and that's my fault...never mind. Planned out seeing if she wanted to do something tonight anyways

Buffy: And here I thought you'd be all happy I'm makin' you take her out. 

Aaron: *smiles* I am. I'm just messin with ya Buffy

Buffy: *sighs* Well, I refuse to be my mother and run off perfectly nice guys who love her, because they happen to not have a pulse. It'd be slightly hypercritical.

Buffy: *Glares* But you hurt her, you're dust. Just want that clear.

Aaron: *frowns* I would drink holy water and swallow a clove of garlic before I ever hurt Dawn

Buffy: *shrugs* I know. But I'm the slayer, and you're a vampire. The threat had to be made.

Aaron:*chuckles* i know i know

Buffy: *glances at him* Did you ever fine RJ?

Aaron:*Smirks* yea....i think i scared him into being a priest

Aaron:*chuckles at the memory* was quite funny

Buffy: Did you happen to break his leg, or did he really get that falling down the stairs?

Aaron:*groans * he fell after i scared him he kinda staggered backwards and fell down them

Aaron:*shrugs* you told me not to hurt him so i held back

Buffy: I did NOT. I said you could break his legs. *snickers* And technically, you did.

Aaron:*smirks disturbingly like Spike* well if you look at it that way

Buffy: *rolls her eyes* I do. And I hafta go..TL's gotta run some errands, and I'm being dragged along for the ride.

Aaron:*Nods and walks to the door* see ya later slayer*walks out*

Buffy: Bye.


	5. Spike Part 3

Ok to who ever gave me the only review and said this sucks…it is just conversations between chars…. I never meant it to be a "story"

____________________________________________________________________________

Aaron: *Knocks on crypt*

Spike: *very quietly* C'min, mate.

Aaron: *walks in* you ok Spike

Spike: Do I look okay? I've had the shit kicked out of me and discovered that it's possible for a vamp to drown.

Aaron: *Sits down* who did this?

Spike: First. Did you see the episode?

Aaron: *shakes head* no

Spike: If you did, then you know. If you didn't... Don't ask.

Aaron: (was it a new one?)

Spike: Yes.

Spike: *sighs* Never mind... I'm healin' fast... got another two weeks off after this.

Aaron: *frowns* the first did this I take it?

Spike: Yep. Looked like Dru the whole bloody time.

Aaron: *growls* we got to get this thing...it fucked with me last night as Darla

Spike: *small snarl, violent coughing fit*

Aaron: * deep frown* has anyone looked at your wounds?

Spike: *small headshake* M'waitin' for Buffy. Supposed to be here in the next hour or so.

Aaron: *Groans* want me to take a look at them?

Spike: *shakes head* Naw. Tiger's looked me over... The biggest problem seems to be the water in my lungs... Blood and water. And this black eye.

Aaron: *nods* were gonna get this thing...you, slayer and me we will get this

Spike: *nods* that we are, mate.

Aaron: *nods* so slayer told me Peaches is going to be your best men?

Spike: *small chuckle* I haven't asked him yet, but... Yeah... You should see the letter he sent me... Made me tear up a bit.

Aaron: *growls some* I know slayer said so...my brother wont talk to me but sends a heart felt letter to you*grunts*

Spike: M'sorry, mate.

Spike: He mentioned you in the letter, though.

Aaron: *looks surprised* he did?

Spike: Yeah.

Spike: *small smile* Asked me to watch out for you.

Aaron: *looks really surprised* cant believe it

Spike: *grins* Wanna see it? I've got it right here.

Aaron: *Shakes head* no it was for you...

Spike: No, really. I want you to see it.

Aaron: *shrug* ok

Spike: *hands him a piece of paper* Just check it out. I'll wait.

Aaron: *Reads it a few times tearing up slightly and turning away as he hands it back he takes a few deep breaths then looks back at him*

Spike: *small smile* See, mate? He does care about you... S'just busy with things lately.

Aaron: *Grunts* could have fooled me

Spike: Did fool you, apparently.

Aaron: *chuckles* yea I guess

Spike: *puts the letter back in his pocket* you know, you should just. Drop by the hotel. Relatives drop in unannounced all the time.

Aaron: *shrugs* I might just do that

Spike: Good. Bring Christmas presents. He can't turn away someone with Christmas presents. That'd just be wrong.

Aaron: *grunts and grin* this is Liam were talking about right?

Spike: *chuckles* Yeah. But still. Bring presents for CORDY. *Snickers* She'd kill him if he turned you away then.

Aaron: *snickers* good idea

Spike: Maybe somethin' for everyone. They need a bit of cheer over there.

Aaron: *nods* yea.... I'll head out now*walks to the door* thanks spike

Spike: not a problem. Bye, mate.

Aaron: bye


	6. Spike Part 4

Hey its me again this is one of the longest chaps so far for the story and as before I love reviews just please don't flame me

______________________________________________________

Aaron: *Knocks on crypt door, is hold a bottle of vodka in one hand and a few bags of both Pig and Cow in the other*

Spike: C'min, mate.

Aaron: *Walks in hands spike the Vodka and Pig* got these cause I was not sure how mobile you were

Spike: *small smile* Thanks, mate... I'm actually tryin' to stop drinkin', but still, thanks.

Aaron: *shrugs* it was all I had left...when I got back last night I clean out all I had.... got right well pissed

Spike: *raised eyebrow* what happened now?

Aaron: *Pulls his shirt collar down, bite marks centered over the ones from Darla when he was sired* Angelus kicked me out of the pack

Spike: *blinks* Why??

Aaron: *growls* cause he is an Ass...we got into it when he found out about me and dawn being together it came to blows I lost he kicked me out

Spike: *blinks* Oohhhh. That explains that message this mornin'... You really need to get a phone, mate.

Aaron: *grunts* I have one I was ignoring it

Spike: brb

Spike: back

Aaron: ok

Spike: *sighs* Peaches left a message on Buffy's answering machine wantin' to talk to you. Sayin' that he had somethin' to apologize for.

Spike: Now I know what he was talkin' about. I called him back, but he wouldn't talk to me... Wanted to talk directly to you.

Aaron: *grunts* amazing first he kicks me out then wants to apologize

Spike: *chuckles* I think it had somethin' to do with Buffy yellin' at him about how Dawn is old enough to make her own choices.

Aaron: *growls* it was not about how old she is it was about him not trusting me

Spike: I know. But Buffy said that SHE trusts you. And Dawn is HER sister, and you are family and he will treat you as such.

Spike: She was really screamin'at him.

Aaron: *nods* wow

Spike: Yeah. *Chuckles* I think she was worried about the family fight messin' up the weddin'.

Aaron: *shakes head* I wont be fighting there

Spike: *nods* Yeah, but.. Buffy's been picky... *chuckles* something about how, since I claimed her, she's a part of the Order, and that makes her the only female still livin'. Which means she gets to tell all of us what to do... Personally, I'm listenin'.

Aaron: *chuckles* I'm not messin with a slayer

Spike: Good man.

Spike: She'll either hurt you or just plain scare the hell out of ya.

Aaron: *smiles* both 

Spike: Had me backed up against a wall this mornin'.... And I thought she was serious before she started ticklin' me. Had me scared for a bit.

Aaron: *grins* now that would have been entertaining

Spike: *Chuckles* It was, if Red's reaction was anythin'. She was sittin' at the dinin' table and just... started laughing hysterically. 

Aaron: *shakes head* Red still blame everyhting on you?

Spike: No.. *chuckles* She tried to help Buffy this mornin'... I had to make a run upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom.

Spike: Which they just found funny.

Spike: I believe Willow was goin' on about 'making a master vampire run like a scared little kid'.

Spike: I RAN cause I wanted them to chase me... Didn't work, though.

Aaron: *growls playfully* new from slayer INC how to tickle a master to dust

Spike: *chuckles* I sure hope that's not possible... Red's not too bad at it either. Buffy was goin' for my ribs and stomach, had me pinned to the wall in the kitchen, and Red dropped down and went for the backs of my knees. Nearly made me collapse.

Aaron: *grunts* i would have

Aaron: *smiles* would have been flat on the ground laughin

Spike: I know... I nearly keeled over laughin'... Then I decided to run.

Aaron: *nods and vamps then sinks his fangs into a bag of cow* 

Aaron: *he folds it up when it is empty* sorry bout that got hungry

Spike: S'ok. I ate a bit ago... *gets up and puts the pig and vodka in the fridge then comes back* Save that for later.... *soft chuckle* I haven't been feedin' on animal blood for the last few days.

Aaron: *groans and closes eyes* ewww.....but still slayers blood is good but my future sister in-law hopefully ewww

Spike: *chuckles* Sorry, mate... *grins* you're considerin' claimin' Bit?

Aaron: *nods* not now but hopefully some day

Spike: *grins again* Good. *chuckles* It's official. We have the strangest family ever.

Aaron: *nods* yea tell me bout it

Aaron: *Leans back* you met Peach's runt yet?

Spike: Yeah. He tried to stake me. Like father like son.

Aaron: *nods* threw a bottle of holy water at me which i caught and threw on the ground.....

Spike: *snorts* I just dodged and.... *winces* Hid behind Peaches.

Spike: Kinda reacted before thinking.

Aaron: *looks at him before laughing so hard he falls off the couch* you hid behind Peaches*

Aaron: *recovers* sorry but you hiding behind Angel is something i never though would happen

Spike: *sighs* How do you think I felt? He almost couldn't call his brat off, he was laughin' too hard.

Spike: I'm so glad Buffy wasn't there.

Aaron: *frowns* sorry ..Didn't mean to make fun of you like that

Spike: *shrugs* S'ok. Hell, *I* felt like makin' fun of me after that.

Aaron: *chuckles* did Gunn try to Dust you?

Spike: No... He and the others were stunned speechless by Peaches laughin'.

Aaron: *nods* good thing.... cause his Mum was your second Slayer

Aaron: *rubs his neck* wanted to stake me cause of being a vamp

Spike: *Raises eyebrow* Really? Apparently, he didn't recognize me.

Spike: *blinks* we're all really connected to each other, aren't we?

Aaron: *nods again* yea...in one way or another

Spike: *chuckles* Actually, havin' Buffy's blood in me... S'really sped up my healin'. I'm achy, but... Not in any real pain.

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* good...*rubs his chin* forgot how hard Angel could hit

Spike: *cocks head* Want pain medicine? Still got my stockpile.

Aaron: *chuckles* naw..i'm good..Angel might need some tho..i pounded him pretty good.*frowns* just he got me better

Spike: Ouch. Well. At least you know he's sorry about it. *Grins* Dawn told me what happened last night, before you left. Seems you've been pounced. She's been gigglin' about it all day. Seems you squeal like a girl. *Snickers*

Aaron: *growls playfully* Wanna see who squeals more?

Spike: *mimics his growl* Depends, mate. Sounds like she got you pretty good. *Grins*

Aaron: *Smirks* she did but who's to say you would?

Spike: *Chuckles* I'm experienced. Night before last I tickled a Slayer into submission.

Spike: *Blinks* Probably why she went after me this mornin', to think about it.

Aaron: *Nods* and i made a key squeal

Spike: *Chuckles* they're a lot of fun, aren't they? Buffy and Bit I mean. Give as well as they get.

Aaron: *nods grinning like a fool* yea.... hate to live with out them

Spike: *laughs* Yeah.. With Buffy... every night's just been gettin' better. Last night, we tried the thousand-year claim... You know, with the emotional and physical bond, where you can feel what the other one feels? Buffy used it to give me the best massage of my life, cause she could feel right where I was hurtin'.

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* wow.... *frowns* I'm prolly gonna have to get bitten by the poofter again to rejoin the pack

Spike: *chuckles* Oh, that'll be fun. *Rolls eyes*

Aaron: *groans* i don't want Angel gnawing on me again

Spike: *Laughs* I don't blame you... *shrugs* I never saw the magic, personally. To hear Peaches talk, bein' turned is like an orgasm... Mine hurt like hell. I was goin' "Ow Ow Ow Ow" till I passed out.

Aaron: *Chuckles* got to agree with peaches Darla made it like a orgasm

Spike: *snorts* I'm lucky I rose. Dru probably didn't know what she was doin'.

Aaron: *chuckles* who knows...only knew what she was talking bout like once

Spike: *snorts* I NEVER understood her. Took Peaches to translate most of the time.

Spike: Spent a century lookin' out for her, takin' care of her... She never cared when *I* was hurt, oh no. But if she got a splinter, whine city.

Aaron: *chuckles* it was always bout Angel..No matter who it was Darla or Dru it was always bout Angel (us)

Spike: *snorts* Yeah... *slow smile* you know I've never had pet names for me before?? Buffy's started callin' me 'baby' lately... I really like that. Don't know why.

Aaron: *grunts* me either...now Dawn calls me puppy for some reason

Spike: *grins* that's nice, too.

Aaron: *nods* yea.... being with Darla was great for sex but everything else it sucked

Spike: *chuckles* Bout the same with Dru, actually... Except that I have scars, so... not so much even with just sex.

Spike: *sighs* I never knew what I was missin' when I was with Dru.

Aaron: *rolls eyes* me either..Must have been a sire thing...cause i was head over heals for Darla and she treated me like dirt

Spike: *snorts* Well... I used to be able to say that about Buffy. So.. *Shrugs*

Aaron: *grunts* yea but she got passed that..Darla never did and when Angel took her back i was actually happy

Spike: *chuckles* I understand that. *grins* I'm lookin' forward to tonight.

Aaron: *rolls eyes* no deatails please

Spike: *laughs* S'not what I meant, mate. Buffy promised she'd finish what she started this mornin'. M'lookin' foward to that.

Spike: But.. that too, yeah. *chuckles*

Aaron: *growls playfully* you two are like rabits on speed

Spike: *chuckles, play growl* We're on our honeymoon. What do you expect?

Spike: Hell, I conk out before the Slayer half the time.

Aaron: *chuckles* not going to ask why cause i know *chuckles harder* tell Anya the rabbit saying

Spike: *tries to keep a straight face* Oh.. I'll be sure to let her know... *breaks out laughing*

Aaron: *shakes his head thinks for a second before pouncing spike and digging his fingers lightly into his sides*

Spike: *yelps, laughs* No! Ahh! Aaron! Gerroff!! *Goes for the older vamps stomach*

Aaron: *Aaron jerks up but cant get away* Ahhh....not ther....*rest of his word dissolves into laughing*

Spike: *laughs, keeps tickling his stomach* Now who's losin', huh? Say uncle.

Aaron: *recovers enof to get spikes feet in a lock hold and goes at them* no you say Peaches

Spike: *shrieks, squirms* Noooo!! Ahhh haa!

Aaron: *Aaron keeps it up before rolling away to a safe distance* ha i win

Spike: *lays on his back panting* God.. Bloody hell... 

Aaron: *chuckles before pushing himself around the floor on his back* stone floor makes a good back scratchier 

Spike: *chuckles* so does the wall... *scratches at his sides* Shit, mate... Warn me first...

Aaron: *chuckles* ok sorry...just came to me i could not resist

Spike: *chuckles* I don't mind... Really... I just prefer a bit of warnin' first... *sits up and leans back against the sarchphogus, still breathing hard*

Aaron: *nods taking a few deep breaths* thats how dawn got me...i was just sittin there next thing i know i am down on the bed laughing

Spike: *chuckles* Sounds familiar... Buffy and I were just talkin' the first time, and then I'm pounced. She knows I love it, though... Kinda a give away that I can throw her off and don't.

Aaron: *smiles* i know same with Dawn..i could get away but there is no way i want to

Spike: *grins* I'm glad talkin' to her helped. I told her how much you love it. Glad she finally decided to act.

Aaron:

*Nods* me to..Thansk again for doing that

Spike: *grins* Not a problem, mate. My pleasure. I shouldn't be the only one bein' tickled senseless on a regular basis.

Aaron: *chuckles* no you should not..would not be fair to the rest of us

Spike: *laughs* My pal Calidor, the elf from AA? He thinks we're nuts. He hates bein' tickled.

Aaron: *eyes go wide* what a weird elf

Spike: *chuckles* Yeah. But he's a good pal.. He and his Original were watchin' the show last night.. He retreated after the beginnin'... The fade out to credits involved me havin' a knife shoved in my stomach.

Aaron: *frowns some* oww...last thing that got shoved inot my stomach was a bullet and that was over 35 years ago

Spike: *quietly* Lucky you....

Spike: You know what Buffy said last night? I told her about me showin' you the letter and stuff, and that you got kinda teary... And she asked if you hugged me. *chuckles* I made the 'big wide scared eyes' at her.

Aaron: *grins* ummm yea i would have made them to

Spike: *chuckles* I told her 'are you nuts? I don't know what I would've done if he tried that'. Guess what she said.

Aaron: *chuckles* do i want to know?

Spike: *snorts* Said I'd probably hug you back, and then we'd both start cryin'... *sighs* She knows us too well, you know.

Aaron: *nods* yea...she does...kinda creepy at times ya know

Spike: *chuckles* I love it. Havin' someone who can see right through me... Never thought I'd like that, but... *shrugs* I do.

Aaron: *nods* i know....makes ya feel good..and all that other hallmark suff to

Spike: *chuckles* That's another embarrassin' soul thing. Gettin' teary at commercials like that... Buffy was teasin' me cause I got worked up over Titanic a few days ago.

Aaron: *frowns and looks away* i got all snifly watching White Fang a few days ago

Spike: *grins* Really? *Chuckles* Buffy was goin' "Aww... is the Big Bad a Big Softy?" I chased her upstairs.

Aaron: *grins* dawn was just as sniffly so it doesn't matter

Spike: *chuckles* Buffy was too... She's started makin' a list of movies that get to me. So far it includes Titanic, Ghost, Beauty And The Beast, and Homeward Bound. *sighs*

Spike: Oh. Pearl Harbor. I forgot that one.

Spike: That bloody song gets me.

Aaron: * chuckles* i got..White fang, Titanic (even if it had a lot of good meals on it), all the land before time movies

Spike: *raises eyebrow* the first LBT gets me. When Little foot's mother dies... I always get sniffly. Buffy thinks it's adorable... I used to have to hide it from Dru. She had quite a cartoon collection.

Spike: Never thought about Titanic in a food way... *shrugs, chuckles* Not much for frozen food.

Aaron: *chuckles* i was there...froze for about three months after it sank but was never hungry before it sank

Spike: *chuckles* Me and Dru ALMOST were on it. We missed the boat cause she slept in, and I didn't have the heart to wake her.

Aaron: *shakes his head* be happy you weren't i cuddled with a dead body for 3 weeks just to stay afloat...and i mean dead as in non-vampire dead

Spike: *winces* Yuck... Had to dive under to avoid the sun, huh?

Aaron: *nods* that or hide under chucks of ice...berrrr

Spike: *shivers reflexively* Buffy's spoiled me. I've been sleepin' warm for over a week now... Hate bein' cold.

Aaron: *groans* i been sleeping kinda warm or at least my feet have...went out and got a dog who likes to sleep on my feet

Spike: *grins* A dog? Really? Dawn must love that. She's a sucker for fluffy animals.

Aaron: *Chuckles* he is not very fluffy Rots down have alot of fur

Spike: Yeah, but still. Animal is an animal. What's his name?

Aaron: *makes a weird face* i let dawn name it so it is Stake

Spike: *starts laughing uncontrollably* A vampire.... With a dog... Named STAKE???!!!! *is struggling for breath* Oh god... STAKE??!!! Bloody... Bugger.... oh shit...

Aaron: *growls* she wanted to name it Spike at first

Spike: *manages to calm a little* Well... I've been told that's .... a good name for dogs... If Buffy's to be believed.

Aaron: *chuckles* come on bark boy

Spike: *play growls* M'not a dog, mate.

Aaron: *smiles* as dawn would say "all men are dogs vampire or not"

Spike: *chuckles* Insulted yourself, you know... *grins* Has Bit ever tried to give you a tummy rub? M'quickly findin' that Buffy's an expert at that sort of thing.

Aaron: *grins* no i like neck rubs better..shake the whole bed i purr so loud

Spike: *chuckles* Buffy thinks I'm an unlivin' vibrator. She goes to scratchin' my ribs and I shake the walls with the purrin'... Not to mention my leg jumpin' reflexively.

Aaron: *makes a face* bad mental picture there...might want to say that a little different next time

Spike: *laughs*

Spike: Shit. I gotta go, mate. Talk to you later?

Spike: If you see Buffy, tell her that I'll be back around six LA time.

Aaron: *nods* sure i'll be some where*nods again* ok

Aaron: later 

Spike: Bye.


	7. Buffy Part 3

Aaron: *Knocks on front door*

Buffy: Yeah?

Aaron: *shakes head at door* its Aaron

Buffy: Yeah. Come on in.

Aaron: *Opens the door* you ok Slayer?

Buffy: *shrugs* Sure. Why?

Aaron: *Sits down * just seem ...I don't know...Off

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* I'm not. Off, that is. I'm fine. How was your date?

Aaron: *chuckles* short...dropped her off early then went to see Liam...got in a fight with him...got my ass kicked by him and got kicked out of the pack by him

Buffy: *sighs and looks at the ceiling* Why did I even ask? *Looks at him again* what was the fight about?

Aaron: *groans* he said I was not worthy of Dawn

Buffy: *giggles and shakes her head* He said HE wasn't worthy of ME, too. That wasn't a comment you needed to answer. Spike said he showed you the letter he got?

Aaron: *nods* yea...

Buffy: Not once in that letter did he say Spike was good enough. As I recall, he only gave his blessing if *I* was happy. This is not a fight you can win with him. Why'd you bother?

Aaron: *grunts* cause I am his brother it's in my blood to fight with him

Buffy: Uh huh. 'Kay. Well, I wouldn't worry about you actually being kicked out. We both know he won't do that.

Buffy: *smiles* and you just said you ARE his brother. 

Buffy: Yesterday you said your brother was dead. Just gotta point that out, because I think its progress.

Aaron: *pulls the lip of his shirt down to show fresh bite marks centered over the ones from Darla when she sire him*he already kicked me out

Buffy: *clears her throat and shakes her head* that doesn't kick you out. *Small smile* on of the things I've actually studied. 

Buffy: *points at the bite marks* that makes you his.

Buffy: Don't really care what he told you. He lied.

Aaron: *frowns*great now the ponce is my sire*spreads his arms* kill me now* he says melodramatically*

Buffy: *giggles and shakes her head* Nope. Dawn would kill ME. 

Aaron: *chuckles* she would reincarnate me just to kill me for dieing

Buffy: *giggles again* Yeah. Probably. Possibly twice.

Aaron: *nods grinning*yea

Buffy: *sighs and bites her lip* Have you...talked to Spike today?

Aaron: *nods* our longest talk yet

Buffy: *looks down* did he mention me? I kinda told him something last night...

Aaron: *shrugs* yea talk bout you a bit..not sure if he said anything bout whatever you told him

Buffy: *makes a face* Then he didn't. If he did, you'd know.

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* maybe not...if you want to know if he said it so bad tell me and I'll tell ya

Buffy: *wrinkles her nose* unless he mentioned me being raped, it's safe to say you didn't talk about it.

Buffy: *raises her eyebrows* Like I said, you'd have known if he mentioned it.

Aaron: *shakes head* nope

Aaron: *growls* is this something new?

Buffy: *looks down and shakes her head* No.

Aaron: *nods* ok...pick a happy topic

Buffy: I just told him last night, is all.

Aaron: *frowns* I'm assuming this is something other then the bathroom?

Buffy: No.

Buffy: Other than. Yeah.

Buffy: Sorry.

Aaron: *shrugs* S'ok i understand why you don't want to talk bout it with me

Buffy: *nods, then shrugs* If you want to know, you can read it at the Spuffy realm. *Makes a face* TL just posted it...we had an argument about it, but I made her. No reason not to post that one, if she's posting all the others.

Aaron: *nods* what's the addy again i lost it..i want to read the other ones

Buffy: http://www.spuffylover.com/storyline1.8/story.php?no=244

Aaron: *nods* thanks..Adam is looking for the address of the convo's with him

Aaron: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1126685

Buffy: I had that one. TL bookmarked it.

Aaron: *grins* ok was not sure or not

Aaron: *Stretches his neck* anything else new Buffy

Buffy: *shrugs* Ever heard of a thousand year bond?

Aaron: *chuckles* spike told me bout that

Buffy: He did, huh? Exactly what did he tell you?

Aaron: *grins* about the massage

Buffy: *makes a face* Gonna have to be more specific.

Aaron: *shakes head* that's all the more he said

Buffy: *giggles* Good for him.

Aaron: *groans* he did say you called him a undead vibrator

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* you're getting the news late, then. That was two nights ago.

Aaron: *shrugs* news is news weather its new news or not new news

Buffy: *eyes widen* There's a tongue twister for ya.

Aaron: *chuckles* yea

Aaron: *Takes off his boots and puts his feet on the coffee table* so does dawn talk bout me much?

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow at the feet and then nods* Yeah. Feet down, please. New table.

Aaron: *Takes his feet off* i know its new just playing with ya...so dawn talks bout me...only good i hope

Buffy: *smirks* Usually...

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* on really

Buffy: *shrugs* Well, if you fight, who do you think hears about it?

Aaron: *Shrugs* Spike

Buffy: *makes a face* Don't be silly. Sisters go to their sisters. She tells Spike when someone bothers her at school.

Aaron: *nods* sisters go to sisters i go to spike

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* You're not a sister...when last I checked.

Aaron: *growls playfully* no but its not like i can go to Angel..anyway i get along with Spike better then Liam anyway

Buffy: *giggles* Most people do.

Aaron: * makes a face* do you know who Conner is?

Buffy: *nods* Yeah.

Aaron: *nods* ok...almost go doused with Holy Water by the brat last night

Buffy: *snickers* Well, they don't get along at ALL from what I hear.

Aaron: *Chuckles* i cant believe that Spike hid behind Peaches when Conner attacked him

Buffy: Aaron? I'm supposed to tell you that my husband needs me now. 

Aaron: *grins* ok...give him hell for me

Buffy: 'Kay.

Buffy: See ya' later. *Smiles*

Aaron: *gets up and walks to the door*bye slayer


	8. Buffy Part 4

Aaron: *knocks on door hoping he is not interrupting anything*

Buffy: *opens the door* Hey.

Aaron: *grins* hey Buffy.... not interrupting am I?

Buffy: *shakes her head* Nope. Spike won't be back for fifteen or twenty minutes...but then we're going to the Bronze.

Aaron: *nods* scobby thing or you and Spike thing

Buffy: Well, I promised Willow, but only because she doesn't want to dance with Xander without a backup.

Aaron: *chuckles* can your sister and me tag along?

Buffy: *glares* As long as I don't have to watch you two making out. I can't really stop you from going to the only club in town.

Aaron: *Nods* ok deal no major face suckage at bronze

Buffy: At least not in front of me. Go...into a corner or something. 

Buffy: *eye widen* But not upstairs. Keep her downstairs, ok?

Aaron: *laughs* ok...to much of a chance of Vamps upstairs and I want a night off from hunting

Buffy: *grins* Yep. That's why. Vamps. *Nods, still grinning* 

Aaron: *Shakes head* so can I come in or do I have to stand in the door way for 15 minutes

Buffy: *giggles* In. *backs up and flops onto the couch* 

Aaron: *Aaron sits down in a chair* so.... Dawn tell you what she did to me

Buffy: *Shakes her head* haven't really talked to her today.

Aaron: *grins* we were messing around...not like your thinking...and she bit me...

Buffy: *bites back a giggle* Uh huh....

Aaron: *Smirks* just a tickle fight we haven't gone all the way yet

Buffy: I know. Dawn's got a whole thing set up for what you do. Apparently because I'm the sister, not the mom, I'll be getting details. *Grins* I really, really tried to be upset by that...

Aaron: *shakes head* grand so now you have spike and Dawn telling you my weaknesses

Buffy: Oh, please. You've been on this couch half a dozen times, completely relaxed. Hell, you once handed me the damn stake and then turned your back. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead.

Aaron: *Chuckles and shakes head* no talkin bout that ...talkin bout where I am most ticklish

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Uhm...Aaron? I'm not gonna tickle you. I'm pretty sure Spike wouldn't like it.

Aaron: *shrugs* i don't think he would mind but who knows...he tell you bout us getting into it?

Buffy: *shakes her head* no. And he'd mind...giggling is not...good for me. He'd mind.

Aaron: *shrugs* ok.... never know though.... sometimes things just happen

Aaron: *gets up* there any cow in the fridge?

Buffy: *raises an eyebrow* Interesting question...if you mean blood, no.

Aaron: *shrugs and sits back down* oh well.... have to stop at the butchers on my way to the bronze

Aaron: *cracks his neck* spike back?

Buffy: *nods*

Aaron: *Grins* ok…meet at the bronze then?

Buffy: *shakes her head* Apparently, we're not going. But you guys should still. Have fun. No older sister bringin' you down.

Aaron: *Frowns slightly* Dawn kinda wanted me and her to hang with you and Spike but its cool

Buffy: Sorry. He doesn't wanna go.

Aaron: *Nods* S'ok.... we'll prolly be home pretty early...i got stuff to do tomorrow morning*frowns* if ya want it'll run her to Harris now.... I'm gonna turn in early

Buffy: *nods* Yeah. I'd be better if she wasn't here tonight. Thanks.

Aaron: *gets up and goes upstairs few minutes later yelling is heard...not by him but by dawn they walk down a few minutes later but silent but dawn pissed Aaron just cold*

Buffy: *sighs* Go. Have fun. 

Aaron: *Aaron shrugs* tell Spike I said hey...and were not going I'm taking her to Xander's the going home

Buffy: *nods* 'Kay.

Buffy: Night. 

Aaron: *walks out...more yelling is heard followed by twin car door slams *


	9. Spike Part 5

The beginning of the conversation was lost due to MSN error

______________________________________________________

Aaron says: *nods*stupid telemarketers knocked us off line

Spike says: *snorts* Too bad you can't eat 'em.

Aaron says: *chuckles* already asked Buffy bout that

Spike says: *moans* Perfect... bloody wonderful... Every time someone mentions Peaches and the Cheerleader, she gets all depressed... I can't deal with that tonight... The last time she was almost suicidal.

Aaron says: *frowns* i wont bring cordy and Liam up (Adam wants to know if you have the rest of the conversation he lost it)

Spike says: *shakes head* Sorry... m'not savin'. I lost the window a bit ago myself.

Aaron says: *shrugs* S'ok...we'll just post the rest of it

Spike says: Just warn at the beginnin' that you lost part of it. TL's had to do that a couple of times.

Aaron says: *grunts8 i will...now back to peaches and cordy..no he wont claim her he only wants a Human marraige

Spike says: Ahh. *snorts* Ponce. How does he expect people to know that she's his?? Especially certain types of 'people'.

Aaron says: *frowns* i know.....*pulls his shiirt off his shoulder showing bite marks from blunt teeth* Dawn bit me

Spike says: *starts snickering* She... WHAT???

Aaron says: *groans* she bit me 

Spike says: *laughs* OH god! I KNEW Buffy shoulda kept her away from those books on vampires!!

Aaron says: *growls* i know...we were messing around and she bit me cause i had her hands pinned down adn was tickling her

Spike says: *laughs* Shouldn't pin her. Let her fight back.

Spike says: Or you're gonna get bit again.

Aaron says: *grins evily* who said it bothered me

Spike says: *chuckles* Yeah... Buffy's found what she calls my 'growl button'. She bites right over my belly button. I snarl every time. M'not mad, just... happens. She likes it when I growl.

Aaron says: *smiles* i put dawn to sleep after are fight last night by purring

Spike says: *chuckles* Guess she loves that as much as her sister does.

Spike says: Buffy was tellin' me that, before Dawn was born, they had a cat, and it used to sleep in her bed. Purred for her all the time. S'what I remind her of... Dunno whether to be insulted by that or not.

Aaron says: *chuckles* it was a compliment...me a dawn had a horrible fight that i don't even know how it started...last thing i remember was purring her to sleep

Aaron says: *grins* then wakin' up on the spare bed at Harris's wrapped up with Dawn 

Spike says: *groans* I SLEPT in that bloody bed, you know.

Aaron says: *chuckles* we didn't shag ...we have not even gone that far yet

Spike says: I know. I have a sense of smell. If you had, I'd know.

Aaron says: *chuckles* yea…Thats why i don't breathe 'round you or Buffy most times

Spike says: *chuckles* Aw, why? S'the smell of romance. *snickers*

Aaron says: *growls playfully* not from my end..

Spike says: *chuckles*

Aaron says: *grins* i see ya never told Buffy bout our little war

Spike says: *chuckles softly* Well, I meantioned it, but didn't go into detail, no.

Aaron says: *shrugs* S'ok was not sure if you would or not

Spike says: Well, we kinda got onto other things... Didn't have time to go into detail.

Aaron says: *growls* no mental picture please

Spike says: *chuckles*

Aaron says: *grunts* me and Dawn have not gone all the but we were close last night till Xander threw a shoe at our door

Spike says: *chuckles* Work boot, was it? I've heard that sound before.

Aaron says: *shakes head* yea..then willow yelled at us so we quieted down

Spike says: *chuckles* I used to get the boot thrown at the door cause I was talkin' to myself too loud. Your way sounds like more fun.

Aaron says: *nod nod* it was...Dawn is a great ummm...kisser yea great kisser

Spike says: No mental images, please. *Smirks*

Aaron says: *smirks* oh like the ones you insist on giving me?

Spike says: *chuckles* I have NEVER gone into detail, mate.

Spike says: You're the one goin' and readin' the convo's.

Aaron says: *grins* yea nand Adam keeps losing the addy

Spike says: *sighs* YOu want it again?'

Aaron says: *nods* i dont Adam does though

Spike says: http://www.spuffylover.com/storyline1.8/story.php?no=244

Aaron says: *nods again* Adam says thanks

Spike says: He's welcome.

Aaron says: *chuckles*anything new other then disturbing mental images

Spike says: *chuckles* You probably don't want to know.

Aaron says: *groans* is it a disturbing mental image?

Spike says: *shrugs* Dunno what you'd find disturbin', mate.

Aaron says: *chucles* if it involves Sex it is disturbing

Spike says: Then it's disturbing. We don't ASK people to read our honeymoon

Aaron says: *chuckles* ok ok....

Aaron says: *grins* Dawn asked me when i was planning on Claiming her 

Spike says: *raises an eyebrow* You DO know what that does to the female, right?

Aaron says: *nods* yea.... thats why I've been putting it off

Spike says: *quiet sound* Well, normally, I'd say tell her... Now I'm worried... and also... She's still only sixteen, mate... Tell her in a couple of years.

Aaron says: *frowns* you think I would even consider Claiming her at this age

Spike says: *shrugs* Dunno. I know she wants it, and I also know how hard it is to say no to a summers.

Aaron says: *quiet growls* you know I would not do that Spike

Spike says: got to go.

Aaron says: bye


	10. Spike Part 6

Aaron: *Walks up to the summer's door but does not knocks just stand there for a moment*

Spike: *Opens the door and steps out onto the porch* *quietly* Hey, mate.

Aaron: *Nods and drops his cig and grinds it out*hey was not sure if you and Buffy were busy or not

Spike: *sighs* Buffy's 'away' at the moment... Tiger just got back. Damn storm knocked out the power.

Aaron: *grunts* oh...that ucks

Aaron: *sucks

Spike: Yeah.

Aaron: *Sits down on a rail* how's the god?

Aaron: dog*

Spike: He's fine. Been sleepin' in the bed with Buffy and me.

Aaron: *nods* that's good.... *pulls out another cig and lights it up*talk'd to Peaches today

Spike: Really? What 'bout?

Aaron: *frowns* he claimed 'er

Spike: *groans* Perfect. Do NOT tell Buffy, got it? 

Aaron: *gives him a not so nice look" do you think I have a bloody death wish...got enof on my mind to deal with don't need Buffy pissed at me to top it all off

Spike: *nods* Good. Thank you. Every time you tell her somethin' like that, she gets depressed. And I don't know if I can cheer her up again. *Sighs*

Aaron: *finishes the cig and stubs it out with his boot* got some bad news for you

Spike: *sighs* Wonderful. What?

Aaron: *Frowns* thoses Lawyers who reincarnated Darla the last time brought her and your Sire back as vamps.... so the two bints are back

Spike: *growls* Bad news, yes. Problem, no. Now *I* get to kill the bitch.

Spike: Was a bit jealous of you earlier. *snarls*

Aaron: *growls* I get first shot at Darla she skinned and burned Stake

Aaron: *growls grows louder* so I get her you can have Dru all I care about is hurting Darla*the look in his eyes show its not just Aaron in there but Archer to*

Spike: *nods* Got it, mate. Go for it. Do to her what she did to Stake.

Aaron: *Eyes flash gold* what I do to her is going to Make Angelus look like a fucking poodle

Spike: *snorting growl* Make sure to make a video for me.

Aaron: *nods* only problem is Liam wont let me touch her

Spike: Tell him he can help.

Spike: Either that, or tell him to fuck off.

Aaron: *growls* told me he wants to give her a soul so the brat can have his mum back and if I touched her he would hunt me down

Spike: *snorts* Fine. Then kill her and tell him it was me. He won't touch me. It would hurt Buffy.

Aaron: *shakes head* no....not going to put you in that place.... like you said he can fuck off...Darla is as good as dust...the brat has the other bint

Spike: *nods* Exactly. Sides, if he claimed Cordy, Darla isn't his mate anymore. So it's not his to say.

Aaron: *nods* he said he claimed her...cant feel her though...should be able to since i'm his childe

Spike: *closes his eyes* It would make her even with Dru... You're a recalled claim... So... I feel something. M'not sure if it's Cordy. But.. something.

Aaron: *Begins to pace* damnit...i hate being the fucking outsider

Spike: *sighs* M'sorry, mate. *perks up his ears* Oh. sorry. Wife callin'. Talk to you later?

Aaron: *nods* i'll be some where round here with Dawn ...s.o if the wife leaves just give me a yell

Spike: *chuckles* I will. Later.

Spike: *goes back inside*


	11. Dawn Part 1

Aaron: *Aaron sits on the summer's couch waiting for Dawn so they can go bronzing*

Dawn: *Falls out her room and in to Buffy's, shoes half on and hair being brushed... picks up her sisters coat and pulls it on, fastening her shoes... finishing the ends of her 2 plaits and walking downstairs* hey...

Aaron: *Aaron smiles"hey pet"*

Dawn: *Smiles* so... we going?? *Grins* im feelin all bronzy and.. Well... better than sitting here watching snoopy reruns!

Aaron: *Chuckles and stands up pulling his trench coat on over his blood red silk shirt, black jeans, and Doc martin boots"yep"*

Dawn:*opens the door and walks out, pulling Buffy's coat round her... maybe the short bottle green dress was a little... summery for winter...*

Aaron: *Walks down the side walk next to her"how was the hell hole A.K.A. school today"*

Dawn: *rolls her eyes* ok I spose.... Buffy didn't talk to me at all *grins* this new guy did... 

Aaron: *growls slightly*and who would this new guy be?

Dawn: *laughs* hey!!! don't get so "grrr" ... hes called scott... used to go to 1st school with him in LA when i was 9

Aaron: *eyes hidden under silver wrap around sun glasses flash gold*that's nice

Dawn: *continues rambling on about old school friends and how its weird that scotts grown out of his "baby-bell and jelly sandwiches" faze... reaches the bronze and opens the door, heading in to find seats*

Aaron: *Aaron follows her in and goes to the bar and gets a coke and a rum and coke and walks over to their seat and hands her the coke" here"*

Dawn: *takes it smiling slightly* thanks... so... how u been?

Aaron: *Leans his chair back" good...lots of vamp's for having a new big bad"*

Dawn: *scrunches her nose* urgh.... vamps... *sits up* i mean... bad vamps...

Aaron: *chuckles* i know what ya meant...cant believe Spike asked Peaches to be his best man for his and Buffy's wedding"*

Dawn: *laughs slightly* i get to be flower girl!! .... but... yeah... its kinda strange, i mean.... they don't exactly get on... probably end up fighting at the altar..*shudders thinking about it*

Aaron: *frowns* your not the flower...Buffy said you were the maid of honor

Dawn: *scrunches her nose again* I wanna be the flower girl.. then i get to chuck flowers at people....

Aaron: *shakes head and smiles* your nuts ya know that

Dawn: *grins, blushing slightly* yup. i know... ooh!! did u get ur invite?... Buffy gave it to spike to give to you... but... yeah... he's a bit preoccupied..

Aaron: *Nods* gave it to me the other night when i stopped by

Dawn: *smiles* goody... you know... i might ask Scott to come... Buffy used to baby-sit him...

Aaron: *growls slightly again*good might get interesting

Dawn: *puts her empty cup down* huh?...

Aaron: *Frowns *nothing

Dawn: *gets up with her cup* want another?....

Aaron: *shakes head* no

Dawn: *frowns at him* you ok?... 

Aaron:*nods* fine

Dawn:*bites her lip* sure?

Aaron: *smiles fakly* yea

Dawn: *raises her eyebrows and puts her cup down* Wanna dance??... Avril Lavigne... not exactly "dancy" music... but still...?

Aaron: *nods* sure

Dawn: *smiles and holds out her hand*

Aaron: *Gets up and takes her hand leading her to the dance floor*

Dawn: *follows, watching him slightly, worried about the fact that he was being all "short-sentenced"*

Aaron: *begins to dance*

Dawn: *dances too *

Aaron: *at the end of the song he walks back over and sits down*

Dawn: *stands and watches him go, sinking feeling in her stomach. walks after him* umm... ill brb... i got to go to the bathroom........

Aaron: *nods* ok*gets up and sits at the bar and orders a double scotch on the rocks*

Dawn: *watches him and grabs her coat, walking out the bronze* this bites!!  popcorn and snoopy reruns here i come!! *walks along the road feeling annoyed at him for not telling her what was wrong*

Aaron: * walks out after her and blurs in front of her*ditching me?

Dawn: *steps back slightly, pulling herself out her daydream* no.. yes...no... just needed air,,,

Aaron: *nods* ok....I'll walk ya home don't want my brothers or sisters o get ya

Dawn: *looks at him* ...ok... *confused at the fact that he's not all stressy, but pleased*

Aaron: *they get to the door*see ya tomorrow dawn*turns and begins to walk away

Dawn: *turns and looks after him* ..thanks...

Aaron: *nods as he continues to walk away she cant see but his eyes are golden*

Dawn: *stands and watches him go, unable to say anything... once he's out of sight she turns and kicks the door frame, tears welling in her eyes* bugger... bugger bugger bugger!

Aaron: *gets to the park and finds an vamp and begins to beat on it horribly not tying to dust just using it as a punching bag till he beats it to dust*

Aaron: *grabs another vampire and begins to beat on it*

Aaron: * vamps and sinks his own fangs into the vampire's throat and drains it*

Aaron: *grabs a third vamp and drains it his demon starting to take control*

Dawn: _(talking to Buffy)_  but I didn't do anything... I don't think!!!!!!  just said that i might invite Scott mcallum to the wedding *giggles* remember... u used to baby-sit him... *Buffy looks at her and Dawn realizes the reason for Aaron's annoyance* oh god..... *grabs the coat again and heads out the door*

Aaron: *grabs the last of the vampires and begins to slam him against a tree snapping bones in the vampire and finally dusting him by ripping his throat out*

Dawn: *runs to the g/y, breathless she stands, mouth open as she watches him*

Aaron: *Aaron forces his demon back down and slumps against the tree and slides down it*

Dawn: *runs over, standing a little way from him, scared to come any closer* ...I...im s..sorry,...

Aaron: *ignores her and lights up a cig and takes a long drag blowing the smoke out of his nose his sunglasses lost some where eyes flashing gold on and off*

Dawn: *steps back a step* Aaron?...

Aaron: *growls slightly feeling the vampire blood flow in his veins* what

Dawn: *steps back again* im sorry....

Aaron: *flicks the butt into the darkness* save it just go call Scott and have fun with him

Dawn: *tears fill her eyes* ...I don't want to.... i..iwas just being nice to him!

Aaron: *frowns* sounded like more than that to me

Dawn: *stamps her foot* for gods sake!!!! he used to be my best friend!!!!  if your gonna get so touchy about it then FINE!! *turns and stamps out the g/y, tears falling down her face and so angry she could smash her fist through a wall and not feel a thing....walks up to the nearest wall and stands there looking at it*

Aaron: *Aaron walks up behind her and stands about 5 feet away* how would you feel if I started going on and on about Darla

Dawn: *hears the female vamps name and prominently punches the wall, letting a whimper of pain escape before pulling her blooded hand up in to her sleeve*... I don't know...

Aaron: *Aaron takes her hand in his own and pulls off his shirt leaving only a beater on and wraps her hand in his shirt* now you know how I felt

Dawn: *bursts in to tears and stands there sobbing, trying desperately to stop herself by biting her lip* i...i.i.i.i.didnt know....

Aaron: *Pulls her into his arms and holds her* i know babe

Dawn: *sniffs and snuggles in to him slightly before pulling back and sniffing* u just got snot all over your arm....

Aaron: *Chuckles* yea and vampire dust everywhere else and vamp blood pumping in my veins little snots no big

Dawn: *scrunches up her nose* u..drank......ewww... *hugs in to him again whispering slightly* sorry...

Aaron: *Strokes her hair" S'ok.. S'ok babe

Dawn: *smiles before leaning back and kissing him slightly* Buffy's gonna kill me... got snot and blood and tears on her coat... not good.

Aaron: *Kisses her forehead* no she'll be fine with it

Dawn: *raises her eyebrows* she yelled at me for eating her strawberry yogurt... i think its pre-marital stress...

Aaron: *chuckles* wouldn't know from how Spike's acting..He is on cloud nine

Dawn: *grins* cute!

Aaron: *pulls away* Wanna go home now and get that hand fixed up?

Dawn:

*looks at her hand and prods it slightly, wincing* yeah...

Aaron: *nods* ok lets go

Dawn: *smiles at him and takes his hand with her good one* Aaron?... do u think spike'll wear a suit?.. *giggles* that could be funny!

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* it is his and Buffy's wedding he'll be in a tux

Dawn: *grins*  i get to wear a really cool dress... Willow says that i look better than Buffy... not that we tell her that...

Aaron: *chuckles* you'll be the most beautiful one there

Dawn: *blushes, realizing she's doing it bends her head blushing even more* you wearing a suit? *laughs* that'll be better than spike!

Aaron: *growls playfully* is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Dawn: *lifts her head giggling insanely before looking at him straight faced* bad... really bad... *giggles*

Aaron: *smirks* hey...fine I'll help Willow pick out the ugly pale purple dress for you then

Dawn: *looks at him eyes wide* NO!!!!  not lilac!!! *pretends to feint, before standing up again and hitting him playfully* i LIKE pale purple

Aaron: *pulls her into a kiss* ok then how about the green one from Anya's failed wedding

Dawn: *looks at him shocked* you don't mean it do you... *worry crossing her face* we BURNT those things... they were cursed...

Aaron: *chuckles and kisses her cheek* no ...would never want you to have to look like that again

Dawn: *kisses his nose* I looked fantastic!!!... Buffy looked awful!!

Aaron: *Smiles* i know...just messing with ya

Dawn: *walks up the steps of her house and opens the door, finding a note that says "gone 'slaying' love Buffy", grins and hands it to Aaron and walks in* ewww?

Aaron: *shakes head* not really

Dawn: coming in?.. Or standing there all night?

Aaron: *Walks in and leads her into the kitchen* ok lets get that hand fixed up

Dawn: *winces as she pokes it again* do we HAVE to use that stingy stuff?... it hurts like hell already...

Aaron: *Chuckles* i know how to make it stop bleeding for good

Dawn: *raises her eyebrows nervously* how?...

Aaron: *Shrugs* vampire saliva

Dawn: *pulls her hand back* EWWW!! NO!!..... gross!!

Aaron: *cocks an eyebrow* oh this from the person i was making out with last night

Dawn: yeah... but.... ewww!! Ur gonna drink my blood!!! *Says, "drink my blood" in a Dracula accent, trying not to giggle*

Aaron: *smirks* no just lick the wounds closed

Dawn: *scrunches her nose but holds out her hand* if it hurts, prepare for the good one to say hello to Ur nose...

Aaron: *smiles and vamps and gently licks the wounds closed and then devamps and kisses each knuckle*

Dawn: *watches fascinated, once he's finished she, pulls her hand back, and after looking at it for a while she leans over and kisses him*

Dawn: thank you

Aaron: *kisses her back* no problem

Dawn: *smiles* you taste all metaly... like when i cut my lip...

Aaron: *chuckles* hey its your blood

Dawn: *smiles* i taste all metaly?... weird...

Aaron: *Smiles* you don't taste weird...*smirks* taste great

Dawn: *laughs* Ur NOT getting anymore...

Aaron: *Kisses her again* who said i was talking bout your blood8

Dawn: *kisses him back* ok... then you taste good too...

Aaron: *Smiles* Wanna watch DVD?

Dawn: *grins* ooooh!!! yay!!!!.... better than snoopy reruns...

Aaron: *Plops onto the couch* you pick

Dawn: *pokes the dvd boxes* ummm...Ever After?...you know... with Dru barrymore as Cinderella?

Dawn: *grins*

Aaron: *Shrugs* fine with me

Dawn: *pulls it out and shoves it in, plonking on to the sofa and tucking her feet under her*

Aaron: *wraps his arms around her*

Dawn: *lays her head on his chest, smiling slightly at the screen* i Wanna dress like that... *she strains to keep her eyes open*

Aaron: *Kisses the top of her head* i'll get ya one someday

Dawn: *smiles slightly before drifting off to sleep*

Aaron: *Aaron falls asleep not long after her*

Dawn: *(dream) Glory's standing over her, knife out and smiling at her, at her feet is Buffy, dead, and a pile of ashes where Aaron stood, Spike's crying over Buffy's body and glory's just smiling* *Dawn wakes, sweating slightly, the thought of Glory still terrified her*

Aaron: *Aaron snaps awake when he hears her whimper* Dawn?

Dawn: *sits up, shrinking away from him*

Aaron: *frowns*Dawn...what's wrong 

Dawn: *smiles slightly* nothing much... Glory thats all...

Aaron: *frowns* She's gone Dawn...she wont be back

Dawn: *smiles again* i know… just don't like it that's all...

Aaron: *pulls her into his arms and looks her in the eyes* i know...but i get worried bout you when you get like this

Dawn: *looks back* you shouldn't.... dreams cant hurt... just make me all jumpy...

Aaron: *shrugs* just protective of you

Dawn: *smiles... a lot...* yay....

Aaron: *chuckles and kisses her* i know

Aaron: *Smiles* ready to go back to sleep?

Dawn: *kisses him back, wincing as she brushes her hand, looking down at it* it still hurts... ill brb... go get aspirin... *gets off the sofa*

Aaron: *Smiles and watches her go* god i love her he whispers

Dawn: *look at herself in the bathroom mirror and breaths in* glory's dead... glory's gone... im not a key... and... *peers at herself* i think im in love..... *smiles, forgetting the pain in her hand*

Aaron: *Gets up and grabs a better pillow from the closest*

Dawn: *walks back downstairs and watches him poking the pillow* you know... we could sleep upstairs...

Aaron: *smiles* ok

Dawn: *smiles and leads the way to her room, kicking her Stuffed Rhino under her bed*

Aaron: *chuckles* i know you have the Rhino

Dawn: *giggles* so... u don't have to see it... *clambers in her bed, leaving room for him to climb in too* 

Aaron: *Climbs in and rolls over so he is next to her* ya know, your sister will prolly stake me if she finds us

Dawn: *laughs* nope... ill just tell her about the many many times i found spike in her bed.... at least were wearing clothes!

Aaron: *Smirks* ok...kisses her

Dawn: *laughs* you look so much like spike when you do that.... its freaky!

Aaron: *Smiles* i know

Dawn: *snuggles against him* love you....

Aaron: *kisses her again* I love you to babe

Dawn: *closes her eyes* don't go anywhere.... promise?

Aaron: *breaks the kiss* yea

Dawn: *kisses him again and lays her head on his chest* night...

Aaron: *Strokes her hair and begins to purr*

Dawn: *smiles and listens to him, drifting back off to sleep*

Aaron: *falls asleep not long after her *

Dawn: *sleeps soundly, shifting slightly in her sleep so that her head is in the crook of his neck*

Aaron: *wraps his arms around her protectively


	12. Dawn Part 2

Dawn: *opens her eyes when the sun hits her face, squealing she jumps up and runs over, closing the curtains* oh god!! Oh god!!!

Aaron: *smiles* forget it cant hurt me?

Dawn: *jumps around* so!! its morning!!  and I gotta be at the magic shop... were going dress shopping!! *grins*

Aaron: *chuckles* awwww...i was gonna make you breakfast in bed

Dawn: *smiles and climbs on to the bed* really?.... *jumps under the covers again* ok... go on then.... we got time...

Aaron: *rolls over and pulls a pillow over his head* nope not in the mood now

Dawn: *pulls the pillow off his head and pokes him in the stomach, pulling a puppy dogface* pleeeease... *Pokes her bottom lip out*

Aaron: *leans up and kisses her capturing her bottom lip between his* no * pulls the pillow back over his head8

Dawn: fine.... *gets off the bed, looking around for her slippers, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on*

Aaron: *grabs her and pulls her back down* just messin with ya I'll get it

Dawn: *turns round to look at him, kissing him lightly on he lips* yay! *kicks her slippers off*

Aaron: *gets up and goes down stairs and returns with a plate of food and two mugs he hands her one and keeps the plate the mug he hands her is full of blood*

Dawn: *gets out of her clothes from the night before, pulling on her pajamas and snuggling under the covers closing her eyes... warmth.....*

Aaron: *looks at the plate then the mugs* you sure you want the mugs and not the plate Dawn?

Dawn: *opens her eyes and looks in her mug AFTER taking a mouthful, she spits it all over the bed* EWWEWWEWWWWWWW!!!!  Oh my god!! EW!

Aaron: *chuckles* my point

Dawn: *hands him the mug back, running to the bathroom and swilling her mouth out with water* ewww...

Aaron: *Drains the rest of the blood from the mugs and eat a few pieces of her bacon*

Dawn: *walks back in, pulling grossed-out faces before pushing his hand away from her bacon and picking a piece up and shoving it in her mouth* whatchadointodaythen? *swallows* what you doing today then?

Aaron: *chuckles and shrugs* got a class to teach at the self defense school at 11AM then nothing

Dawn: *grins* Wanna meet me for lunch?... no school and shoppin till 11.30ish with Buffy....

Aaron: *smiles* sure where at

Dawn: *shrugs* don't care... anywhere that cooks better than this though.... *licks her fingers*

Aaron: *growls play fully before taking her plate* fine no food for you

Dawn: *giggles and holds on to the plate* awwww.... *pouts* i need food!!

Aaron: *shakes head* nope you don't like it

Dawn: *rolls her eyes gets off the bed, opening her closet and looking for something to wear*

Aaron: *smiles and lays the plate on the bed before getting up* see ya later..i'm goin back to the crypt to get ready for class

Dawn: *pulls out a pair of hipsters and a blue top*  kay... ill see you about 11.30....  *scrambles across the bed to kiss him*

Aaron:*kisses her long and hard before walking out of the room*

Dawn: *smiles, head spinning slightly before grabbing her clothes and going in to the bathroom*

Dawn: *walks out the bridal shop with Buffy, both grinning.  Buffy says goodbye and walks off to the bronze to meet willow and Dawn walks to stand outside Starbucks,,, grin on her face*&

Aaron: *Aaron walks up behind her dressing in black doc boots black jeans a black tee and his trench coat*

Dawn: *not noticing him she humms a little song to herself, in a happy lil daze*

Aaron: *Wraps his arms around her from behind*

Dawn: *squeaks slightly, spinning round and laughing as she sees him* don't DO that!!

Aaron: *kisses her* do what

Dawn: *kisses him back* the creeping up thing... *kisses him again trying not to giggle* 

Aaron: *kisses her* oh you mean *this blurs behind her and wraps his arms around her from behind again

Dawn: *giggles* URGH!!!  thats so annoying! cant see you properly when u do it!!

Aaron: *smiles * i know but it's fun

Dawn: *laughs* how was the class??  all up to scratch on their kicks?

Aaron: *Chuckles* not a fighting class self defense..and they suck...they could not hit the heart of a vampire with a sharpened telephone pole

Dawn: *laughs* awwww poor them!!  im much better!!... my telephone pole has shrunk to a washing line pole

Aaron: *smiles* you could take down a vamp..just give puppy dog eyes when the go to bite you then stake 

Dawn: *grins* been there done that..... Remember Halloween.... *shudders slightly*

Aaron: *Kisses her again* in the past...any way any vamp other then spike or peaches comes within 50 yards of you I'm killing them...or any male or any time for that matter

Dawn: *smiles* only older ones??... what about younger ones??......

Aaron: *growls slightly* Harris,Rupe,Spike and Angel, are the one males on the planet i wont cause bodily harm to

Dawn: *giggles* love you... *kisses him, pulling back only when she needs to breath, and when her stomach rumbles*

Aaron: *Kisses her then chuckles cause he can hear her tummy growling*come on I'll buy ya lunch

Dawn: mmmm food.... *smiles, threading her arm round his waist*

Aaron: *slides his arm over her shoulders* where ya want to go?

Dawn: *shrugs* dunno... know anywhere with food?...

Aaron: *grins*ok then how bout some cows blood for me and pigs blood for you

Dawn: *scrunches her nose* ewww,,, whatever blood was this morning was enough for me thanks!

Aaron: *kisses the top of her head* ok then how bout steak?

Dawn: *shrugs* don't care... where do we buy steaks then?  *she looks over at the bridal shop as they pass* I still don't understand how a vamp and a human can get married legally....

Aaron: *Shrugs* normally i would say they cant but with lots of money comes lots and lots of power

Dawn: lots of money?

Aaron: *grins* lots of money

Dawn: *smiles* wondered why Buffy brought whatever dress she wanted *laughs* poor Spike... doesn't know what he's let himself in for!

Aaron: *shrugs* yea he does and he loves it

Dawn: *smiles* i used to think they'd NEVER get together!!... then after Buffy was brought back.... i just didn't get how she could drop him...

Aaron: *nods and sits down on the back of a bench his feet on the seat* me and Tara knocked sense into them

Dawn: *sits next to him, watching the people walk along the street*  Wish she was still here... she talked to me.....

Aaron: *frowns* she lived with me after her and the psycho one broke up...ya know when your arm got broken she stayed at the crypt with me

Dawn: *nods* i know... its just.... its not the same somehow...

Aaron: *takes out his sun glasses and slides them on as his eyes tear up..but he forces the tears away*

Dawn: *gets off the bench and walks over to the pond opposite them  picking up a stone and fiddling with it as she pokes the edge of the water with her foot*

Aaron: *Walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her to hold her*

Dawn: *sniffs slightly* im still hungry you know... *her stomach gurgles and she blushes slightly* sorry...

Aaron: *Smiles and kisses her lightly* i know

Dawn: *she kisses him back and smiles slightly* burger and chips here we come.... then... hmm... Wanna come and get a pre-wedding presents for buff and spike?

Aaron: *shrugs* i already gave spike his

Dawn: *attempts to forget the fact that she's in total depression mode again and giggles* what was it??

Aaron: *just shrugs again* the gem of ammera

Dawn: *steps back* WHAT!.... i thought.... didn't angel,,,,

Aaron: *chuckles* like that ponce is stupid enof to destroy it

Dawn: *she stares at him* Oh my god!... *grinning slightly she sits down on the grass* wow...

Aaron: *nods* so being my older brother he gave it to me and i gave it to Spike

Dawn: *looks up at him* what can i get buffy?... i mean.... getting that for spike, well... WHAT CAN I GET HER THAT'LL MAKE HER ANYMORE HAPPIER!

Aaron: *shrugs* no idea

Dawn: *gets up, huffing slightly* ok... come on... shopping... stuff the food... *she grabs his hand and heads towards the shops, stamping slightly and REALLY annoyed at the fact that he'd already got a better present than her*

Aaron: *Frowns and stops spinning her around and wraps his arms around her* Dawn...i did not give him it cause i wanted to be the one to give the best gift i gave it to him cause he deserved it...silver, garlic, all things holy and sunlight don't hurt me the way it is...he should have the same thing

Dawn: *she looks at him her eyes filing slightly* i know.... its just... well, once he show up all able to walk in sunlight and everything, Buffy's gonna ignore everything else.... giving him that is like giving him the world.. And for her too... they can walk in the sun... swim in holy water.... stake each other... whatever!!! .... whatever i give her is going to seem like nothing compared...

Aaron: *Kisses her on the cheek* she knows he has it already

Dawn: *looks at him and bursts in to tears, before turning and running in to nearest girls bathroom*

Aaron: *Growls and stalks off the other way*

Dawn: *sits there for about 10 mins before kicking the sink and screaming once.. Why did everyone treat her as the baby... always last to know anything.  she looks at herself in the mirror before wiping her eyes and heading out to look round a few shops before buying a bouquet of flowers and a writing set*

Dawn: *she heads home, and sits down ready to write a letter to her older sister, a long letter.... *

Aaron: *looks around in a jewelry store before picking out and buying a gold and diamond ring and has it inscribed....he then heads back to the summers home and sets the ring and a letter and the door mat before knocking then walking off down the street to his crypt*

Dawn: *she walks downstairs and leaves the letter and bouquet in the living room for her sister... Buffy probably wouldn't be home for a while... off with her fiancée getting all lovey dovey... she grabs her coat and a spare stake and decides to go out for a little before bed time slayage... walking out her house she kicks the ring and letter with her foot, bending down she picks them up*

Aaron: *Aaron is lying on the sarcophagus in the crypt staring at the roof*

Dawn: *she sits down with a thump... the stake falling out her grasp and unable to do anything, she looks at the ring and slips it on her finger, smiling at its perfect fit.  eventually she managed to stand up, walking back in to the house and changing her clothes in to a tight fitting dark green dress, and then writing "Bronze" on a piece of writing paper.  She headed out the door, skipping slightly

Dawn: leaving the letter tucked under his crypt door*

Aaron: *Looks over and then walks over and picks up the slip of paper and smiles before changing into a pale blue silk shirt black form cut Armani cargos and doc martin shoes and heads to the bronze*

Dawn: *is waiting, standing just at the edge of the dance floor, she sees him enter and smiles to herself, pretending not to see him she bobs along with the music*

Aaron: *Walks over and sits at the bar and orders a drink*

Dawn: *ignores him until she feels brave enough... she walks over and stands behind him, face hard and challenging, but eyes sparkling* excuse me... could i get to the bar please?

Aaron: *nods knowing who it was and steps aside*

Dawn: *walks up the bar and orders a coke before turning and walking off to sit by the edge of the dance floor again.  she smiles slightly to herself before mentally hitting herself and frowning again*

Aaron: *Follows her out and stands about a step behind her but does not say anything...doesn't even breath*

Dawn: *try's not to shudder; he knows she hates it when he stops breathing.  Ignoring that she smiles before reaching up to flick her hair out her face and let the Bronze's spot lights reflect off her ring.  She grinned*

Aaron: *wraps his arms around her* take it you like it * he whispers in her ear*

Dawn: *trys to stop grinning but cant* bloody hate it.... *she turns, and looks at him straight in the eyes, hers misted with emotion* thank you...

Aaron: *Smiles his own eyes misted behind his wrap around sun glasses *welcome* leans down and kisses her*

Dawn: *pulls back and pulls off his glasses and smiling at him* its not sunny in here.... *she kisses him, resisting the urge to cry as his lips meet hers*

Aaron: *Smiles pulling her tighter to him*

Dawn: *starts to cry, holding on to him tightly* i love you so much it hurts... *she bites her lip slightly and closes her eyes*

Aaron: *kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair* i know...and i love you to baby

Dawn: *stands there holding on to him, like it was the end of the world, her eyes closed and her breathing irregular as she calmed herself* 

Aaron: *keeps stroking her hair*

Dawn: *opens her eyes and looks at his sunglasses in her hand before smiling and pulling back* here.... *holds them out to him* security blanket.... you're almost as bad as spike and his duster... 

Aaron: *growls playfully sliding them back into place* am not

Dawn: *giggles* oh no??  You're always wearing them... they mask your inner feelings *she grins* i know you.

Aaron: *walks hand in hand with her over to a booth and sits down* oh do you now?

Dawn: *sits down next to him* yup.. i know for a fact that you'd do ANYTHING to make me smile... and the fact that you had the nerve to write a disgustingly gushy letter and leave a ring on my doorstep is proof...

Aaron: *chuckles and kisses her hand* ok so you do know me

Dawn: *grins and looks at her hand* your slobber does wonders you know.... my hand doesn't even tingle now... *looks at the scars on it from her punching the wall*

Aaron: *Grins* and your slobber taste good* leans over and kisses her*

Dawn: *laughs and kisses him back*

Aaron: *leans back in his seat*

Dawn: *smiles at him, resting her head in her hands and watching him whilst chewing on a strand of hair*

Aaron: *Smiles and leans forward and takes off his sunglasses and looks her in the eyes* i love you dawn

Dawn: *sits back slightly before running a finger down the side of his face, from his hairline to the bottom of his chin* i know...

Dawn: *she leans in and kisses him, letting her whole heart and soul in to it, unable to breath and not even caring*

Aaron: *kisses her back then pulls away so she can breath*

Dawn: *laughs and breaths in, her head slightly dizzy*  umm... i think i need fresh air...

Aaron: *nods* ok

Dawn: *gets up and walks, slightly wobbly, out of the door and sits outside on the wall breathing in deeply with a kind of dreamy expression on her face...  Another girl comes out after her and sits a few paces away smiling slightly*

Aaron: *downs his shot of rum and leans his head back*

Dawn: *dawn smiles at the girl and she grins back* Your guy give you that? *she points at the ring on dawns hand, grinning the brunette holds up her hand* yup.... *she breaths in dreamily and the girl laughs* lemme see.... *As Dawn holds out her hand the girl comes closer and stares at the ring* wow.... *she vamps out, holding her hand over Dawn's mouth and the arm up her back* don't scream now lovvie... 

Aaron:  *Aaron decides to go check on Dawn and sees the vampriss holding her he chuckles and Vamps himself....*back off she's my meal not yours

Dawn: *Dawn squeaks slightly before licking the inside of the vampriss' hand causing her to let go,  she turns on Aaron, and lunges at him, eyes flashing*

Aaron: *Aaron grabs her and pulls her behind him and in a flash is on the vampriss and snaps her neck*

Dawn: *Vampriss goes puff and Dawn visibly slumps, looks relieved and slightly intrigued*

Aaron: *walks over and wraps his arms around her* you ok babe?

Dawn: *nods, touching his face* you're still all lumpy.... its kinda cute..

Aaron: *Frowns and shakes his head forcing the demon down* sorry bout that

Dawn: *laughs* sorry?... only noticed coz your nose was all scrunchy.... wouldn't have otherwise...

Aaron: *frowns more* no i meant sorry i almost let you get eaten

Dawn: *looks at him before frowning slightly* would that be bad?  I dont wanna die but...

Aaron: *growls slightly* yes it would be bad....

Dawn: * she nods* in know... but... *sighs* dont worry...

Aaron: *Locks eyes with her* Dawn....i love you....your perfect the way you are....

Dawn: *she smiles before kissing him lightly* i know... its just, sometimes... the idea of me... you know... dying... and you going on.... its the same when i think about Buffy and spike... it scares me

Aaron: *Frowns and sits down on a crate and pulls her toward him* i will never move on...the day you die i will stake myself

Dawn: *her eyes widen* no!! You cant!! Please!!... *Tears fall down her face*

Aaron: *kisses her tears as they fall* i cant even imagine living on second with out you

Dawn: *she puts her arms round him and leans in* i know what you mean...

Aaron: *kisses the side of her head* love you

Dawn: *closes her eyes and breathes in* love you too.... *she strains her eyes open and stares at him before falling asleep*

Aaron: *shakes her a little* dawn?.... Dawn?!?

Dawn: huh?... oh... hi... *opens here eyes and grins at him*

Aaron: *Lifts her up* come time to go home

Dawn: *shakes her head slightly trying to keep her eyes open* uh huh,, k... 

Aaron: *blurs home and up to her room *

Dawn: *hits him slightly* urgh,,, don't do that.... makes me feel all blugh...

Aaron: *lifts an eyebrow and lays her down ...laying down next to her* you sure your ok babe?

Dawn: *nods before closing her eyes again* yup... fine...

Aaron: *runs two fingers down her cheek* Dawn...

Dawn: *sleepily, not opening her eyes* yeah....

Aaron: *smiles and rest his forehead against hers and nuzzles her nose* never leave me?

Dawn: *smiles before nestling in to him* never never...

Aaron: *Wraps his arms around her and pulling the covers over them*

Dawn: *starts snoring slightly, not much but the kind that always made Buffy hit her with a pillow and tell her to have her tonsils out*

Dawn: *opens her eyes and climbs out the bed, grabbing her PJs and walking sleepily to the bathroom to put them on*

Aaron: *fall asleep* snuggling into a pillow

Dawn: *a few moments later she pads back in and climbs in next to him* night....

Aaron: *snuggles deeper into the pillow*night

Dawn: *about an hour later she wakes up, stomach clenching, before running out of the room and prominently throwing up in the bathroom* oh god... oh god...

Aaron: *wakes up when he feels her move and the moment he hears her throw up he rushes into the bathroom" Dawn?

Dawn: *looks up* ewww... this is so... *throws up* i think im ill...

Aaron: *stokes her hair* S'ok baby....i got ya....*smiles* your beautiful still 

Dawn: *looks up at him with a "yeah whatever" face before throwing up again* maybe... *cringes* Buffy cooked yesterday...

Aaron: *kisses her cheek* you'll be ok baby

Dawn: *throws up and then leans back, clutching her sides* owww.... Buffy's gonna die!... how the hell am i meant to go for dress fittings!

Aaron: *pulls her into his arms and sits on the floor and begins to rock her back and forth*

Dawn: ummm... this is all nice and all.. but i think im gonna throw again...

Aaron: *smiles* go for it*drags the trash can next to her not wanting to let her go*

Dawn: *laughs but is cut off by doing exactly as she'd warned* ewww,,,, again...

Aaron: *shakes his head* i knew something was wrong

Dawn: *shudders* i so hope im not ding this for much longer.. *leans back again* you knew?... how?

Aaron: *tilts his head back and sniffs twice* could smell the sick in ya

Dawn: *scrunches her nose* ewww... that's just so gross!

Aaron: *shrugs* comes with being a vampire...can tell when your sick, when your *coughs* and a few other things

Dawn: *looks at him wide eyed* ummm.... *blushes deeply before laughing and then throwing up*

Aaron: *rubs her back gently* but only when I'm in game face

Dawn: *blushes again before leaning back* that's really un nerving!

Aaron: *frowns* ok look how often i vamp...only reason i did tonight was to get rid of the vamp whore

Dawn: *giggles* still unnerving... not sure if its a bad kinda unnerving though...

Aaron: *kisses the side of her neck quickly* feelin any better?

Dawn: *coughs slightly* little... still a bit jippy though..

Aaron: *nods* ok....I'll stay right here then

Dawn: *sits there, leaning against him, and not throwing up* i think im better... for now...

Aaron: *kisses the back of her head* ok

Dawn: *stands up wobbly and heads towards her room muttering under her breath*

Aaron: *gets up and walks down the hall to the spare room and changes into a pair of black cotton silk blend PJ bottoms and a soft cotton tee-shirt and walks back into dawns room*

Dawn: *laughs at him* oops... sorry.... u have PJs??

Aaron: *growls playfully* yes i do

Dawn: *grins and pulls him in to them bed* they're sweet...... black though... *giggles* oh well.

Aaron: *wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer and tries to make a serious face* so do you feel better?

Dawn: *nuzzles his nose* yep... would still be all pukey though if you weren't here

Aaron: *kisses her deeply* oh really

Dawn: *giggles and kisses him back* i have pukey breath!..... *Kisses him again* u make me all calm and floaty.... *blushes slightly*

Aaron: *smiles* oh.... *kisses her nose* and you make me feel like a man and not the monster i am

Dawn: *pulls back* monster?  I haven't seen any monsters.. Well... one tonight but she was a she...

Aaron: *frowns* dawn....how can you love me...i'm a corpse with a demon in me

Dawn: *she looks in to his eyes* im a blob of floating blue....or green .. energy, used for opening hell.... how can you love me?  *she smiles* now you know,,,

Aaron: *nods* i know..but.... i know

Dawn: *kisses him before squeezes herself up to him* I love you too much, its unhealthy *smiles*

Aaron: *chuckles* not as much as i love you

Dawn: nope,... sorry.... i win this one

Aaron: *kisses her with more passion and love then ever befor8 i win

Dawn: *whimpers slightly* ok.... you win... *kisses him, not breathing at all, knowing that sometime in her life holding her breath would come in useful, pulling back she looks at him, her eyes wide and biting her lip*

Aaron: *smiles*what

Dawn: *looks at him seriously* i don't know.... *kisses him and then leans back, fiddling with his soft tee-shirt*

Aaron: *returns the kiss threading one hand into her hair*

Dawn: *shivers slightly, giggling* raspberry and chocolate... 

Aaron: *smiles* strawberries and white chocolate

Dawn: nope... chocolate... dark chocolate... that's what you taste like...

Aaron: *kisses her again* was talking bout you

Dawn: *breaths out, shivering and grinning*

Aaron: *kisses her jaw line*

Dawn: *closes her eyes and fiddles slightly with his hair* love you...

Aaron: *kisses close to her ear and whispers in it* love you too

Dawn: *pulls him closer, unable to bare the distance between them and kissing him fiercely*

Aaron: *kisses her back just as much*

Dawn: *stops and looks at him, eyes flashing and weeping slightly before kissing him again*

Aaron: *continues kissing her not wanting to let her go*

Dawn: *starts crying before clinging on to him*

Aaron: *frowns*what's wrong Dawn?

Dawn: its just... *looks at him and bites her lip* why do i have to need you this much?

Aaron: *kisses the top of her head* for the same reason i need you

Dawn: *holds on to him* need.... couldn't live without you...

Aaron: *strokes her hair pulling away just enof to look her in the eyes* i know luv.... dont want to think what my life would be like without you

Dawn: *wriggles her way round so that she's looking down at him* i'd be all dead i think.... *she lays herself next to him* one day... when Buffy and Spike are married and have little Buffy's and Spikes... can we be married and have little Dawnies and Aaron's?... coz none's going to have you but me.... never

Aaron: *smiles and reaches to her hand to fiddle with the ring on her finger* i promiss..Lots of little Dawnies and Aaronies

Dawn: *looks at her ring and then at him* im engaged..... OH MY GOD! *She squeals and gets out of the bed jumping round in circles*

Aaron: *smiles but does not move*

Dawn: *dances round the room before jumping on the bed and looking at him, she stutters slightly* y..yyou know the little...D..dawnies?... *leaves it hanging and blushes slightly before lying down and resting her head on the pillow*

Aaron: *wraps his right arm around her waist* what bout them

Dawn: *stares at him* how old do i hafta be to have one?.... coz.... *she closes her eyes breathing him in* i don't think i can wait...

Aaron: *kisses her forehead* as much as i want us to make love tonight we cant...least not till we let your sister know that you a 17 year old are engaged to a 275 year old vampire

Dawn: *she whimpers* i know... *grins* she's not gonna be too happy i don't think...

Aaron: *grins and kisses her again* i know


	13. Spike Part 7

Aaron says: *knocks on door*

Spike says: *mentally* M'kinda sleepin', mate... what's up?

Aaron says: *frowns* just had some really good new but it can wait if your to tired

Spike says: Go ahead and tell me... M'just dozin'... Buffy's conked out, too... 

Aaron says: *nods*me and dawn are engaged

Spike says: *blinks mentally* You're... you are?

Spike says: When did this happen?

Aaron says: *nods* ...didn't claim her but put a ring on her finger and it happened today

Spike says: Eyow...

Spike says: Okay... favor here? You tell Buffy... and do it when I'm not around, ar'right?

Spike says: *soft chuckle* I don't want her to think I urged you into it or somethin'.

Aaron says: *lifts a mental eyebrow* actually Dawn said she wanted to tell her

Spike says: *swallows, then remembers and shifts slightly so he doesn't wake Buffy* Still... Oh boy. *mental sigh* This is gonna be a FUN week.

Aaron says: *frowns* i take it you think it was a bad idea

Spike says: Uh uh. No. Not bad idea. I like the idea, actually. M'just worried what Buffy's gonna think.

Spike says: I think she thinks you and Bit are movin' too fast.... But, I could be wrong. 

Spike says: She's probably just havin' Angel flashbacks.

Aaron says: *grunts* we've been together for almost a year and a half...have not made love yet...

Spike says: *shrugs mentally* Look, mate, your personal life is none of my business... although, I just realized somethin' slightly disturbin'.

Aaron says: *frowns* what

Spike says: Work with me here. If you marry Dawn, and I'm already married to Buffy, that makes you and me brothers-in-law, which would also make Buffy ANGEL'S SISTER-in-law, cause of bein' related to YOU.

Spike says: How disturbin' is that?

Aaron says: *groans* i know i know already thought bout that but fuck Angel...i love dawn

Spike says: *chuckles mentally* Aw, Peaches is alright. Really... I've been talkin' to him on the phone alot lately. S'just... I don't know how Buffy's gonna feel about having her former lover as a brother-in-law.

Aaron says: *shrugs mentally* great so because of my soddin older brother the slayer wont give me permission to marry her sister

Spike says: No! She'll give you permission. She's not gonna stand in the way of her sister's happiness. M'just sayin'... To use a Summer's phrase: Awkward, much?

Aaron says: *chuckles* yea yea...was thinking more like Springer...my husbands brother is my sister ex and my sisters husbands cousin and all the guys are walking dead

Spike says: *physically has to restrain himself from laughing out loud to avoid waking Buffy* God, mate... nearly made me crack there.... Hell, we'd KILL Jerry Springer.

Spike says: He wouldn't survive a show with this family.

Aaron says: *chuckles* be the highest rated one though

Spike says: Sure would. I mean, an actual death? How much better could the ratings get? I keep expectin' someone to die on Survivor, just for the ratings.

Aaron says: *laughs* they look worst then a few starved vamps i've seen

Spike says: *chuckles mentally* Hell, they made me feel over fed when I got out of the Initiative.

Aaron says: *rolls his head cracking the neck* Dawn asked me a few hours ago when would she be old enof to have little Dawnies and Aaron's

Spike says: *swallows, both physically and mentally* Is that even possible without a prophesy?

Aaron says: *lifts an eyebrow* you and the slayer ever shag on a full moon?

Spike says: *shrugs* Dunno. Probably. Over a year ago. And lately... pretty much every night.

Aaron says: *nods* might have your own little one coming in....vampire with a soul plus anyone with slayers blood in them plus full moon means babies

Spike says: *opens eyes physically, wide eyes mentally* Uh oh... M'definitely gonna hafta wake Buffy up in a bit... *swallows*

Aaron says: *nods* be a good idea....

Spike says: *glances at the clock* No... I said I'd let her sleep two hours. That's another thirty minutes.... She's tired. M'gonna let her sleep awhile longer... But I WILL talk to her about this.

Aaron says: *smiles mentally* good..mabye you'll get lucky or if the case is unlucky...

Aaron says: *frowns* i mean its not that i don't want to make love to dawn but i figured we should wait

Spike says: I don't know... I really would LIKE to have a kid... Just don't think NOW is the best time. With the big, hulkin' evil breathin' down our necks and all....

Spike says: Not to mention that I just found out that the principal at the high school is the son of my second Slayer.

Spike says: Two eps down the road... Tiger likes Spoilers.

Aaron says: *groans* and that would be angel's vamp hating buddy Gunns brother then

Spike says: *sighs* Perfect. Just wonderful. And to think, Nikki never mentioned children....

Aaron says: *nods* Adam posted the convo from the past two days on FF.net with dawn...for your information

Spike says: Oh really? Mm. I'll have to check that out... Been bored anyway... *grins mentally*

Aaron says: *chuckles* me and dawn had a pretty bad fight then made up the same night and today we got engaged

Aaron says: *shifts next to dawn in bed a few rooms down* amazed you and Buffy did not freak at us

Spike says: *sighs mentally* No need for freaking... Thought you guys weren't supposed to be home tonight. New Years Eve and all that... Slayer and I thought we'd have the house to ourselves.

Aaron says: *shrugs* sorry.... we were at the bronze.... dust a female vamp wanting to make a meal from my girl dawn passed out...brought her home and have not left her room since

Spike says: *sighs* Oh well... I have an idea... Just a suggestion and all. *Soft chuckle* and please don't think I'm just tryin' to get rid of you... even though I am. *Chuckles*

Aaron says: lifts an eyebrow*

Spike says: Downstairs, in the drawer near the fridge, there's an old wallet. It's mine. Just got a couple of cards in it and all... One of 'em is Dawns. Don't tell her that it's hers, but... If you go down there and get it, feel free to have a night on me. I pay the bills 'round here, anyway.

Aaron says: *chuckles* thanks but no thanks...were not doing anything tonight...she was puking for about 30 min...we me holding her....she is gone

Spike says: Yuck... what'd she drink?

Aaron says: *shrugs* nothing...think it all just got to her...our fight...engagement...just wore her out

Spike says: Ah. Funny. Similar thing happened with me and Buffy.... although it was more a case of bein' totally worn out. *grins slightly*

Aaron says: *shakes head* I'll take dawn out tomorrow night....even stay at a hotel for the night but I'm not taking your money....remember i have my chuck of the account

Spike says: *soft play snort* Fine. Ignore my attempt to be familial... *winces* I have that dream....

Spike says: *shakes his head* Readin' over you and Bit... I have that Glory dream, too...

Spike says: Thankfully, I don't nightmare when I sleep with Buffy, so... Pretty safe there.

Aaron says: *growls softly* they were really getting to her last night

Spike says: *sighs* I hate nightmares... I freaked Buffy out a few nights ago... She got up to go to the bathroom, when she came back, I was shakin' and whimperin', still sleeping.

Aaron says: *frowns* damn...that bad?.....

Spike says: *sighs* S'a combination of all the times I've ever been tortured. Endin' with the most recent... But, of course, Glory's always there... *trembles slightly physically, and forces it to stop so he doesn't wake Buffy*

Aaron says: *groans* i get them involving Angelus....him and Darla

Spike says: *sighs* They're usually there, too. At the beginnin' of the dream.

Aaron says: *nods* haven't been bad spending the night with Dawn

Spike says: Yeah... Somethin' bout the Summers... they're good... How did Buffy put it?? "Nightmare-getter-outers".

Aaron says: *chuckles mentally shaking his head*can believe i was stupid enof to bring the blonde bitch up to dawn though

Spike says:I feel properly idiotic every time I bring Dru up around Buffy... Even if it's in passing...

Aaron says *growls* i meant it to piss her off though.....i mean i should have been able to stop myself but with the vampire blood i had drank flowing in my veins i couldn't

Spike says: *sighs* That's why I avoid doin' that....

Spike says: That, and the fact that Buffy has pretty much forbid me from eatin' anythin' that doesn't belong to her.

Spike says: Not that I'm complainin'... I mean, Slayer blood... Wow.

Aaron says: *chuckles then frowns* i mean part of me feels it was justified but i know it wasn't but her talking bout that other guy*soft growl* just killed me

Spike says: I know... Used to do the same thing to me when Buffy talked 'bout Angel... Doesn't do it anymore... Although, mention of Riley does, however.

Aaron says: *closes eyes* i drained 2 vampires.....lost control of my demon...i mean you read it i was damn near acting like Angelus

Spike says: Yeah... Been there. Not since the soul, but I have been there.

Spike says: You ever gone red eyed?

Aaron says: *nods* when i was thrashing those vamps i was blood red eyed

Spike says: *nods* S'not the same thing, but close enough. I get 'mate protective mode' red eyes alot lately... Buffy loves it. Says it makes her feel all safe.

Aaron says: *shakes head* god Spike i felt so bad when she hit that wall

Spike says: *sighs, then grins* Although, you fixed it pretty damn fast.

Aaron says: *nods* had to.....i love her and when i realized what i did wanted to stake myself

Spike says: But you couldn't. It'd kill her to lose you. We have to keep going, even when it's hard... For them.

Aaron says: *nods again* i know....i cant belive how cruel i was with that comment though

Spike says: Naw. Can't blame yourself, mate. Was the demon bein' a demon. That's just what happens.

Aaron says: *shakes head mentally* still.....i knew it would upset her 

Spike says: And that's why you said it. Part of you wanted to upset her, cause she'd upset you. Lust for vengeance comes with the vamp package.

Aaron says: *growls* i hate it.....but we made up

Spike says: Obviously. *grins*

Aaron says: *grins* your the one one who knows right now....wanted to tell you before anyone else

Spike says: Well... M'glad I'm here, then. *chuckles* *blinks, cocks head mentally* Oops... Got to go, mate... Time to wake up my wife.


	14. Dawn Part 3

Aaron: hi

Dawn: hey...Buffy told me about you (lona)

Aaron: yea told me bout you to

Dawn: somehow we got engaged and apparently blush I forgot it

Aaron: *chuckles* you had a different original at that time...but S'all good

Dawn: You mean I switched originals?shakes head now I'm really getting confused

Aaron: *frowns* yea it gets weird some times

Dawn: OK...first they tell me that I'm really older than time...now I find out I'm switching bodies too?

Dawn: What's next?That I really am married with kids?

Aaron: *Growls lightly* i hope not

Dawn: nods I agree!Shrugs but with all the things I'm finding out about myself lately...I'm beginning to wonder

Dawn: God...I don't remember any of that conversation

Aaron: *Frowns" I'm sorry .......if anything gets weird just let me know

Dawn: GETS weird...I just find out that I'm engaged to someone I don't remember and you say GETS weird?

Dawn: I think it's already weird

Aaron: *Frown deepens"Sorry....

Dawn: sigh Price you pay for borrowing people's bodies I guess....

Aaron: *nods* yea...

Dawn: Your original write down this conversation?

Aaron: *Chuckles* yea...for Spike and our sister to read if they wanted

Dawn: You original is named "Fanged Archer"?Mumbles What were your parents thinking...

Aaron: *Grins* no my host is Adam...he just uses F.A. as a pen name

Dawn: OK...was beginning to wonder how many of you were in that looks Aaron up and down body...

Aaron: *Chuckles well three of us right now

Dawn: three?OK so Aaron, original who writes under Fanged Archer,and ??

Aaron: *Frowns*Archer himself...kinda like Angelus...but he is boxed up 24/7

Dawn: Archer...as in friend of Jean Claude?or different Archer?

Aaron: *Cocks a eyebrow" a different one i assume

Dawn: OH...see now your other alters are getting around without you knowing about it toogiggles

Aaron: *throws his head backand growls playfully then frowns and looks at her neck" your sis said some one...bit you?

Dawn: Um...blushwell...I didn't remember at the time...Spike looked and said they are actually the hickies you gave me the other night

Dawn: good news is Buffy didn't freak too bad

Aaron: *Grins and shakes his head* damn...had me worried for a while that another vamp was suckin on ya

Dawn: Well....I didn't remember...switching bodies and all

Aaron: *nods* yea....i understand that 

Dawn: Nothing like pointing out your hickies to your sister

Aaron: *Chuckles and takes off his silver wrap around sunglasses and sets them on the table" always fun

Dawn: frowns Worse than that though.....I kinda' mentioned the phrase my sex life around her earlier....you may want to watch your step around her for a while

Dawn: she freaked a bit on that one

Aaron: *Looks at the door to his apartment that the slayer kicked in"yea kinda already talked with her

Dawn: sorry...if I had known earlier, I would have warned you

Aaron: *Grins* S'ok luv...it's fixable i'll just get the whelp to give me a hand with it

Dawn: looks at Aaron puzzled Whelp?

Aaron: *chuckles* Xander....

Dawn: But Xander and Spike are fighting in Tiger's body right now...don't know how much help they'll be

Aaron: *chuckles* that would be really fun to watch

Dawn: Which one Xander and Spike fighting? or fighting inside someone else's body?Both sound pretty amusing actually

Aaron: *laughs a little harder"either one would be great...i want ring side seats for them both

Dawn: Spike still has imitating Spike "that bloody chip" though...wouldn't be much of a fight

Dawn: Although inside someone else's body...I wonder if the chip would work then?

Aaron: *lifts his eyebrow again"ummm Spike never told ya did he

Dawn: Did I miss something else jumping bodies?

Aaron: *Shakes his head* i took care of the Chip problem

Dawn: raises an eyebrow After he got his soul I'm assuming?

Dawn: BRB

Aaron: *nods* yea...and after he took over tiger's body

Dawn: Sorry...salesman at the door...did the chip effect him in Tiger's body?

Aaron: *Shrugs* don't know but either way its gone i fried it like an egg

Dawn: Fried it after you removed it I'm assuming

Aaron: *Shakes his head"nope still in there it is just non working cause i fired it with a EMP

Dawn: Well...I think you did something to itfrowns he's been getting headaches a lot lately

Aaron: *Fronws* Shit....worked fine for mine....

Dawn: blinks you had one too?

Aaron: *Nods* yep.... captain cardboard and his Wanna be slayers got me to

Dawn: shaking her headThey thought they knew everything...

Dawn: raises an eyebrow If I may ask, how did you get your soul?

Aaron: *Chuckles* sort of like Spike i fought for mine...but got a few gifts with it

Dawn: gifts?

Aaron: *Shakes his head* you did forget alot...what did spike say...they bloody well turned you into Blade and all i get is to brood

Dawn: eyes widen You can go into the sun?

Aaron: *Nods and picks up a pure silver cross and spins it in his hand" they did make me into blade.... the PTB have a evil sense of humor

Dawn: OK...gifts.... but if the PTB got involved...is there a gulp catch to your soul?

Aaron: *Places a cold hand on one of her warm hands" none at all

Dawn: raises an eyebrow so no....grins wickedly Catch?

Aaron: *Smirks* no getting a happy and going evil for me

Dawn: beaming smile Good

Aaron: *rolls his eyes and leans his head back and looks at the ceiling* Women only one thing on their minds

Dawn: blinks All women think about?Excuse me I believe the hickies were your idea.... frowns at least I think they were

Aaron: *Chuckles* well as i remember you did not object that much 

Dawn: blushes Not exactly....but you started it...not just me with that on the brain

Aaron: *Cocks his head to the side*never said i didn't have it on the brain just said you did

Dawn: Points at the broken down door doesn't look like either of us will get it OFF our minds with that

Aaron: *Glances at the door* At least she left the bedroom door in one piece

Dawn: grins and raises an eyebrow Oh really.....

Aaron: *Lets a smirk play across his face* still have at least one room that is private

Dawn: rubs Aaron's arm playfully maybe we can get off...blushes I mean get IT off our minds

Aaron: *a low purr rumbles from his chest as she rubs his arm*nice wording there

Dawn: Stammers as she blushes I didn't mean...it just slipped....quietly you know I don't normally talk like that...blinks or do I?

Aaron: *Grins still purring* no you don't

Dawn: shakes her headI keep forgetting things....looks up at Aaron with an evil grin Care to remind me?

Aaron: *lifts an eyebrow*nothing more

Aaron: then I'd like

Dawn: nervously looks at the intact bedroom door, then glances at the broken one What if she comes looking for me though?I know she's not with Spike tonight...

Aaron: *Frowns some* we can deal with that when that comes around i doubt she will though......me and her talked any way Spike has been trying to get me to keep you out of the house

Dawn: rolls her eyes Not that out of the house would help...you can hear those two miles away

Dawn: well...as long as I'm being "kept" grins

Aaron: *Lifts an eyebrow*not like being part of the pack helps any once in a while i get snippet of them out of no where

Dawn: looks puzzled huh?

Aaron: *Shakes his head* hard ot explain Vampire mental speech deal 

Dawn: still looks puzzledOkay...you mean he can talk to you silently?Like he does to Buffy?

Aaron: *nods* all vampires of an order can...i was out of the loop for a while but not anymore

Dawn: looks shocked and disgusted You mean...sometimes while they...you hear it...in your head...like you're right there?!?

Aaron: *frowns* not alot but once or twice i have had that fun event happen

Dawn: makes a faceOK...you win.That's worse than hearing them through the wall...

Aaron: *Nods* yea.... believe me those were seconds that felt like years

Dawn: I can imagine....no wait I don't want to imagine

Aaron: *Grins and gets up and moves to lay on the couch where she is sitting and grabs a pillow and lays it on her lap and lays down*no ya don't

Dawn: idly running her fingers though his hair I guess those "gifts" are overrated sometimes huh?

Aaron: *Rolls his eyes* Yea...helps when ya need to talk in an emergency but some times*Fakes a shudder* just ewww

Dawn: I second that ewww.... strokes his cheek so how long have we been engaged?

Aaron: *Looks at the date on his watch* umm 15 days on 3 hours

Dawn: blinks 15 days?I thought I had this original already 15 days ago....what happened to the other original?

Aaron: *Shrugs* don't know she just kinda left one day*his purr grows some*

Dawn: begins to slowly stoke his neck I guess that's when I switched....so she's not around anymore?

Aaron: *Frowns* nope*presses his neck into her hand *

Dawn: nervously chuckles kinda' silly to be a little jealous of an original huh?

Aaron: *Nods but not moving his head to much* yea...but it is normal to get that way

Dawn: neck stroking starting to move under shirt collar I mean she was here when I wasn't....frowns She's not coming back is she?I mean I'm not jumping bodies again am I?

Aaron: *Shakes his head* nope.....she might come back but not for you

Dawn: stops stroking and looks a little shocked You mean she might come back?Her original won't come looking for you will she?

Aaron: *Reaches back and takes her hands in his* and rolls over on the couch so he is laying on his belly*Don't worry you wont have to move around anymore

Dawn: laces her fingers through his Good, cause I don't want to move anymore

Aaron: *Kisses her fingers* i don't want you to either

Dawn: stokes the back of his hand with her thumb, tears welling in her eyes I mean what if I forget you again?

Aaron: *Frowns and sits up and cups her cheek in his palm* Dawn i promise you wont have to leave again

Dawn: tilts her face to kiss his hand You promise?

Aaron: *Nods and kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear* promise

Dawn: leans into him You aren't switching bodies any time soon are you?

Aaron: *Slides and arm dawn and around her waist* nope...Adam likes having some one to talk to, too much 

Dawn: tilts her head up to look at him, inches away from his face whispers Good...

Aaron: *Brushes his lips across hers and smiles*

Dawn: leans her forehead on his and smiles

Aaron: *Kisses the tip of her nose* i love you ya know that right

Dawn: opens her eyes to gaze into his I knew that from the minute I walked into this room.

Aaron: *Grins forcing himself not to tear up*good

Dawn: placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she pulls back and whispers and I love you

Aaron: *Smiles* i know babe

Dawn: closes her eyes and whispers You sure she's no one's coming over tonight?

Aaron: *Nods* yea I'm sure

Dawn: glances at the bedroom door, then looks back at him and smiles

Aaron: *Kisses her lightly*not tonight dawn...tonight i just Wanna be near you

Dawn: sighs contentedly and leans her head on his chest as he wraps her arms around her That's just fine with me

Aaron: *Lifts her up and carries her into the bedroom and lays her down on the queen sized bed and lays next to her on the black and blood red satin sheets* 

Dawn: whispers softly while running her fingers through his hair Even though my memories are jumbled, it feels like I've missed you so much...

Aaron: *Pulls the covers over him self and her and wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes* I'm not going any where

Dawn: snuggling into his arms I didn't mean to....starts to choke back tears I mean Had no control....

Aaron: *Strokes her hair* not your fault babe not your fault*he keeps repeating that softly*

Dawn: snifflingDid she not want me anymore, or did this one want me more than she did?

Aaron: *Shrugs* don't know...prolly this one wanted you or need you more

Dawn: looks up him with hope in her eyes then maybe I will stay around?

Aaron: *Smiles softly* yes you will....*chuckles* now lets try to get some sleep you have school in the morning

Dawn: smiles as she snuggles into his arms good night then

Aaron: *Smiles* Night dawn


	15. Dawn Part 4

Aaron: *Smiles and tightens her arms around her as the sun hits his face*

Dawn: yawns and leans back into him good morning

Aaron: *Kisses her cheek* how'd ya sleep?

Dawn: smiles next to you?  Perfectly

Aaron: *Smiles* i know the feeling

Dawn: kisses the arm surrounding her you slept well I take it?

Aaron: *Nods* better then i have since ya left

Dawn: snuggles further into his arms it almost feels like I hadn't left, grinswe seemed to pick up right where we left off

Aaron: *Smiles more* i know...and that I'm thankful for

Dawn: nuzzles against his arm So, do we have plans today?

Aaron: *Chuckles* Well your already late for school so ya might as well stay home

Dawn: grins I like that idea.  I get to spend the day with you then?

Aaron:*Nods* yea I'll cancel my classes...let the poor saps get  off with out their daily beating

Dawn: turns to face him and grinsI think they can make it one day without you 

Aaron: *Kisses her lightly* i hope so...don't want them to get to soft on me

Dawn: chuckles then suddenly makes a face Ok...one minor detail....I gonna' have to leave this bed for a minute...whispers I have to use the bathroom...BRB

Aaron: *Chuckles* ok

Dawn: jumps back into the bed and snuggles under the covers in himMuch better...downside to being human I guess

Aaron: *Kisses the side of her head* that and having to eat everyday...or at least eat human food everyday

Dawn: stomach growlsYeah...gigglesI guess we will have to get out of the bed soon huh?

Aaron: *Smiles* or i could get up and make you some breakfast in bed again

Dawn: smiles That would be nice

Aaron: *Nods and gets up then looks at her and frowns*ok not as nice and warm out here as it was under the covers with you but oh well*Walks into the kitchen and returns 10 minutes later with scrambled eggs toast bacon and hot cocco for her and hot O-Neg for him self and he lays back down laying the plate between them*

Dawn: smiles and sniffs the air That smells heavenly looks at his mug and wrinkles her nose Let's make sure I get the plate this time

Aaron: *Smiles* see you do remember a few things

Dawn: smiles around a piece of bacon It's coming back to me slowly

Aaron: *Smiles and runs a cool finger down her arm*Good

Dawn: looks at him with a worried expression What are we going to tell Buffy about why I'm not in school today?

Aaron: *Frowns then smiles* Don't have to tell her anything

Dawn: chuckles as he comes back into the room boy you ran to grab that phone pretty fast.  Who was it?

Aaron: *Rolls eyes*Liam....growled at me about us being together

Dawn: raising an eyebrow Why?  poutshe doesn't like me for you, or vice versa?

Aaron: *Climbs back under the covers and snuggles up to her* he thinks i am not worthy to lick your shoe's

Dawn: smirks at him my shoes huh? You're much more worthy than to lick my shoes

Aaron: *Lifts an eyebrow* oh really

Dawn: leans in and brushes his lips with hers yes really

Aaron: *Grins* good. I like being worthy

Dawn: kisses him sweetly then leans her forehead on his That's good..I like you being worthy...

Aaron: *Smiles and wraps his arms around her*love you

Dawn: snuggles into his embrace and I love you

Dawn: sudden worried expression crossing her face she pulls back Liam's not going to tell Buffy I'm here is he?

Aaron: *Growls softly eyes flashing golden* IF he does I'll just have to .....

Dawn: raises an eyebrow If you do anything to him, she'll break more than your door and you know that

Aaron: *Frowns* I know

Dawn: snuggles into him Then we'll just WILL it not to happen grins That'll work right?

Aaron: *Smiles* yea babe it will

Dawn: smiles Good  snuggles in closer because I really didn't want to have to get out of this bed

Aaron: *Grins and takes a piece of her bacon* me either

Dawn: groans although my original says she has to go to a meeting  looks hopefully at Aaron Can I just stay here with you until she comes back?

Aaron: *nods* sure ya can

Dawn: snuggles in closer Good


	16. Note

Authors Note…that chapter that should be in this spot is NC-17 so until I find a place to post it I am skipping it


	17. Letter From Dawn

I looked around for you last night, but you weren't around. I'm hoping it was just that Adam wouldn't let you online again, and not that you regret what happened yesterday.   
  
I do not regret one moment of what happened yesterday. The only regret I have is that...well...I had dinner with Buffy and Spike last night, and they saw the mark.   
  
They reacted just as you predicted. They were very angry, and it may be a good idea to avoid them for a while. What surprised me was how hurt they were. I expected them to be mad then get over it, but they say we betrayed them. They plan on trying to break the claim.   
  
I'm really hoping that Adam will let you online this morning while Salina's still at work, so we can talk. If not, know this, I will NOT let them break the claim. It feels so right, and I love you so much. I will not let that happen.   
  
We are having dinner again tonight so they can figure out "what to do with Dawn". I believe those were Buffy's exact words. Hopefully, I can get them to see reason, and everything will calm down.   
  
I was really hoping to talk to you today. I need to hear your voice, feel your touch, know that you are okay.   
  
I love you.   
  
--Dawn


	18. Dawn Part 5

Aaron: *knocks on summers house front door*

Dawn:  opens door grinning as she sees who it is Hi

Aaron: *smiles*Hey sweets

Dawn: pulls him in the door and into a hug I'm so glad you're here

Aaron: *Smiles and lifts her up spinning her once before setting her down* me to

Dawn: leans in and kisses him lightly I wasn't sure if you were coming over today...

Aaron: *Shrugs* got your email so i couldn't not come over

Dawn: looks up at him hopefully and the answer to moving in is...

Aaron: *Grins and pretends to think about it*hmm...how bout yes

Dawn: grins and bounces excitedly, stopping only to kiss him  should we get your stuff today then? 

Aaron: *Smiles and nods* sure...

Dawn: looks down at her outfit, only an oversize T-shirt, and blushes a bit umm...I think I'll need to get dressed first though

Aaron: *Grins* yea don't want to be walkin round in daylight lookin like that

Dawn: grinning sheepishly and shrugs I was still in bed  darting up the stairs I'll be right back down, OK?

Aaron: *nods and leans against the door frame* ok

Dawn: muffled running around adn shouts of where is that sirt filter down from upstairs.  Dawn finally emerges in jeans and a T-shirt, wrapping her hair in a ponytail This will work much better

Aaron: *Grins and pulls her into his arms and kisses her lightly*missed you

Dawn: sighs and relaxes into his arms I missed you too

Aaron: *Chuckles* was reading the conversation from Saturday i think

Dawn: raises an eyebrow The one where Buffy and I were fighting, or the one where we made up? 

Dawn: shakes her head I don't remember which day was what anymore

Aaron: *Grins * the one where they accepted the claim

Dawn: smiles That was the good conversation.  shakes her head I'm still not sure exactly what was up with Spike that night.  He was acting really strange and I'm pretty sure Buffy had something to do with it

Aaron: *Makes a face* believe me ya don't want to know

Dawn: raises an eyebrow You know what was happening?

Aaron: *Chuckles* parts...thanks to the pack bond

Dawn: wrinkles her nose From your reaction to that question I'm not even sure I want to guess at it

Aaron: *Shakes his head* no ya dont

Dawn: kisses him lightly I'm just happy that they finally accepted that we're gonna' stay together no matter what.  smiles and as a bonus you get to move in here

Aaron: *Nods* about that we should get packing

Dawn: nods I agree.  Let's get going

Aaron: *Chuckles* the bikes out front

Dawn: follows him out the door stopping to lock it behind her How much stuff are we talking about anyway?

Aaron: *Shrugs* for now...just a few changes of cloths...weapons....a few other things

Dawn: looks at the bike Can we carry it over on your bike or will we need Spike's car?

Aaron: *Cocks an eyebrow* leaving the bike there we can bring it in my car

Dawn: blinks You have a car too? shakes her head I guess all the memory holes haven't filled in yet

Aaron: *Frowns then grins* i don't drive it much...i prefer the bike

Dawn: grins playfully So do I.  I get to sit much closer to you

Aaron: *Climbs on and hands her the only helmet* here

Dawn: Thanks puts on the helmet and climbs on behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly See much better than the car

Aaron: *Nods purring slightly then revs and takes off in a could of dust*

Dawn: coughs a bit at the dust, but clings even tighter to him

Aaron: *Pulls right up onto the front porch and opens the door still on the bike and wheels it inside*ok...where to start

Dawn: climbs off the bike, pulls off her helmet and looks around the room Umm...blushes I guess I'll let you get the clothes. 

Aaron: *Chuckles*modest are we?

Dawn: blushes deeper and looks at the floor Well we may be bonded, but...sighs I guess the answer's yes

Aaron: *Wraps his arms around her from behind* ok...anything that looks important just put in a box or bag or something

Dawn: leans back into him and looks around the room How can you find anything in this mess?

Aaron: *Growls playfully* hey...its my mess i can find anything in here

Dawn: grins playfully at him Another reason why we need to keep my stuff in my room, and not in the basement

Aaron: *nods* fine with me...but only one thing i want in our room

Dawn: raises an eyebrow and that is?

Aaron: *Looks at a stuffed bear on his bed sheepishly* Jing

Dawn: smiles at him OK  grins playfully I thought you were going to say me

Aaron: *Smirks* your a given

Dawn: raises an eyebrow playfully Am I now?

Aaron: *Smiles* yea...our room...or your room and so your a given

Dawn: smiles and slips out of his arms You have boxes somewhere?

Aaron: *looks around* in the spare room should be some*Walks into the bed room and tosses a few duffle bags out*just use those

Dawn: picks up the duffle bags and looks around the cluttered living room unable to distinguish one item from another and makes a face Umm...any particular place you keep the important stuff?

Aaron: *Begins stuffing clean cloths and silver stakes into his bag* under the counters in the kitchen

Dawn: raises an eyebrow in question, but heads into the kitchen You have non-kitchen stuff in the kitchen?  sarcastically Or am I supposed to pack dishes?

Aaron: *Chuckles and slides a sword into its sheath then into the bag* no there is non-food stuff under the counters

Dawn: looks under the counters and finds piles of papers.  Shakes her head and starts to stuff them into the bag muttersis anything going to bite me under here?

Aaron: *Chuckles and speaks to her mentally* nope...take all the papers and the three steel boxes to

Dawn: jumps a little and spins around to look at him through the doorway I'm still getting used to that.  smiles It's neat, but still new

Aaron: *Shakes his head* its fun after a while

Dawn: wrinkles her forehead in concentration and finally lets out a sigh shaking her head I can't seem to do it back yet though.  Will that come later?

Aaron: *nods* just try say what you want to say to me in your head as if your talking to yourself

Dawn: smiles OK  silently to herself will it work if I do it that way or is he just trying to make me feel better

Aaron: *Grins* it works cause i heard ya

Dawn: blinks and looks up at him Really?  mutterscool  groansGreat I finally get this figured out and Salina is dragging me away  looks around Do you want me to send Spike over to help you with all this stuff?

Aaron: *Nods* sure why not


	19. Dawn Part 6

Dawn:: *walks into the living room, sees him on the couch, and plops down next to him, smiling* Told you I wouldn't be long  
  
Aaron:: *Grins* glad your back got bored and read a Cosmo  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* Cosmo?  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles* got really bored  
  
Dawn:: *chuckles* guess so. *grins playfully* find anything interesting?  
  
Aaron:: *chuckles* no but I did try out a peanut butter,turkey and grapefruit sandwich...not a good combo mind you  
  
Dawn:: *makes a face and giggles* I would guess not. Why would you even try that?  
  
Aaron:: *Gives her a look* bored saw them decided to try it  
  
Dawn:: *giggles* Really bored...  
  
Aaron:: *nods8 no where were we  
  
Aaron:: *now  
  
Dawn:: *smiles* you were telling me about your parents and Angela...  
  
Aaron:: *grunts* oh yea...this is going to sound really bad but I don't feel the least bit bad about Angelus draining them  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* You're right. That does sound bad  
  
Aaron:: *Shrugs* but I don't..they treated me and Liam like crap.....  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* but they deserved to die at the hands of Angelus because of it?  
  
Aaron:: *Shrugs* don't know ...never said I was glad they died...said I don't feel bad about it  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* So you'll be protective over any daughter we may have, but you weren't over your little sister?  
  
Aaron:: *Shakes his head* she was the devil in human form....  
  
Dawn:: *blinks and frowns* OK then *mumbles* maybe we should have picked a better topic...  
  
Aaron:: *nods* ok pick a new one  
  
Dawn:: *serious face* OK...how about you tell me why you got your soul? *smiles* and not the story of how I know that  
  
Aaron:: *nods* I wanted it plain and simple....so I fought hard for it...got my ass kicked a lot but won in the end and the PTB gave it to me  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* But WHY did you want it?  
  
Aaron:: *Lays his head on her lap again* don't remember  
  
Dawn:: *smooths his hair and raises an eyebrow* You know I can tell you're lying right?  
  
Aaron:: *Grins* for some strange reason I was jealous of Liam having one  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* You were jealous of him? Wasn't he *makes a face* sucking on rats at the time you got yours? That made you jealous?  
  
Aaron:: *Chuckles and shakes his head* no I was jealous of the fact that he was the chosen one to fight for the powers when I thought I was a better candidate so I wanted a soul to  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* Oh...ok that makes sense *softly* ever regret it?  
  
Aaron:: *Shakes his head*nope...never went insane like will and never ate rats like my brother  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* You never regretted having to deal with...well....what you did before the soul?  
  
Aaron:: *Shakes his head* never really had to deal with it  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* You didn't deal with it? How is that possible?  
  
Aaron:: *grins* cause I am at peace with my demon....Angel longs to be human Spike I don't know what he wants but I would not want to be anything but a vampire  
  
Dawn:: *softly* What about....well...he wasn't exactly nice to people...you never dealt with that?  
  
Aaron:: *Shrugs* nope...soul never bothered me with it  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* never?  
  
Aaron:: *Snuggles against her belly* nope  
  
Dawn:: *smooths his hair, softly almost whispering* you don't feel any remorse for killing those people?  
  
Aaron:: *Grunts* cause as a vampire without a soul I saw them as food not people.....do you feel bad for the cow killed for a burger?  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* It's not the same thing. You may have thought that before your soul, but do you still see people as food now?  
  
Aaron:: *Shake his head* no...but the ones Archer ate I never hurt  
  
Dawn:: *stops smoothing his hair, hand just resting lightly on the side of his head, same tone of voice* But there were....I mean...so many  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns*63,421...not including meaningless kills  
  
Dawn:: *voice trembles a bit* and...that....that doesn't bother you  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns* yes it bloody well bothers me I just don't think about it or I would be eating rats  
  
Dawn:: *voice almost a whisper* I was afraid it didn't bother you at all. You said no remorse...  
  
Aaron:: *Closes his eyes and blocks off the bond as every face comes rushing back to him and the pain fills him*  
  
Dawn:: *shudders* It scared me to death to think that  
  
Aaron:: *begins to shakes slightly eyes clenched shut*  
  
Dawn:: *smooths his hair* *mentally*I love you  
  
Aaron:: *Opens his eyes and a few tears fall down his face*sorry so sorry  
  
Dawn:: *wipes the tears from his face, whispering* it's ok....I love you...  
  
Aaron:: *Whimpers* all them I killed them  
  
Dawn:: *pulls him tighter to her, rocking slightly* I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...it's okay...that's over...  
  
Aaron:: *Wraps his arms around her waist*  
  
Dawn:: *still rocking, smoothing his hair, still whispering* Its ok...I love you  
  
Aaron:: *Buries his face in the pillow**mentally* i know  
  
Dawn:: *rubbing his back lightly* It was a long time ago...  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns* still killed then all  
  
Dawn:: No, Archer did....  
  
Aaron:: *Mumbles* evil  
  
Dawn:: *whispering soothingly* No. Archer's evil...not you  
  
Aaron:: *Nods and begins to calm down8  
  
Dawn:: *rubs his back lightly, still whispering* I love you. You're not evil...  
  
Aaron:: *Kisses her belly button only cause it is close* love you  
  
Dawn:: *kisses the top of his head* It's ok...  
  
Aaron:: *nods* i know  
  
Dawn:: *turning his face to look at her* It really is...  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns* how can it be  
  
Dawn:: *kisses him lightly* *mentally* because I love you. I don't care what Archer has done, I love you.  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles* thank you  
  
Dawn:: *blinks and smiles* Thank you? For what loving you?  
  
Aaron:: *nods* yea  
  
Dawn:: *chuckles* You don't have to thank me for loving you  
  
Aaron:: *Purrs lightly but stops it short* i know but i still do  
  
Dawn:: *smiles and mumbles* So I noticed...  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns* sorry  
  
Dawn:: *sighs* We ended up not picking a happier topic again  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles again* i know  
  
Dawn:: *sighs* This day isn't really turning out well after all is it...  
  
Aaron:: *mumbles*sorry  
  
Dawn:: *sigh* apparently I'm not doing well at picking topics. *mumbles* maybe youshould pick one  
  
Aaron:: *grins* wanna bug buffy/  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* bug Buffy? She's at work?  
  
Aaron:: *Looks at her * she is on my on list  
  
Dawn:: *looks around the room* List? You have a list in the living room?  
  
Aaron:: *grins* my msn list  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* Oh...well I went to talk to her this morning, and...well....they are...*makes a face* you really dont wanna know. and I don't think bugging her is a good idea *mumbles* unless you want me scarred for life  
  
Aaron:: *grisn* and what could scar you for life  
  
Dawn:: *makes a face* You REALLY don't want to know  
  
Aaron:: *Chuckles* no i have to know  
  
Dawn:: *sighs* Fine. Her Spike and Angel were all curled around each other in the bed...  
  
Aaron:: *Growls* no way  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* See...scarred for life  
  
Aaron:: *Gives her a look and getws up* no way i'm gonna ask her  
  
Dawn:: *calls up the stairs after him* No...don't  
  
Dawn:: *mumbles to herself* I'm the one scarred for life and he takes off to peek. *sighs* so much for thinking of me first...  
  
Aaron:: *Is talking to buffy outside her room*  
  
Dawn:: *gets up off the couch, and strolls into the kitchen, slamming the dishes around in the sink as she starts to wash them*  
  
Dawn:: ##in kitchen## *mumbling to herself about men, as the dishes slam in the sink*  
  
Dawn:: ##in kitchen## *puts away the cereal slamming the pantry door in the process, still mumbling curses under her breath*  
  
Aaron:: *is still talking to buffy*  
  
Dawn:: *finishes the dishes, and storms up the stairs. Slams her bedroom door and locks it shut*  
  
Aaron:: *knocks on the door*  
  
Dawn:: *through the closed door* What?  
  
Aaron:: *leans his head against the door*sorry  
  
Dawn:: *shouts through the door* For what now?  
  
Aaron:: *Shrugs* for what ever stupid thing i did  
  
Dawn:: Do you know what stupid thing you did this time?  
  
Aaron:: ummm....not believe you about the three's company in buffy's room?  
  
Dawn:: *yells through the door, almost growling* Guess again...  
  
Aaron:: *frowns* ummm......don't know  
  
Dawn:: *mumbles, his hearing still picking it up through the door* wrong answer  
  
Aaron:: *Grunts working on the lock with a wire* dawn i dont know what i ddi wrong this time  
  
Dawn:: *ignores him, and flops onto the bed, starting to cry*  
  
Aaron:: *Opens the door*what's wrong  
  
Dawn:: *picks her head up and glares at him* You break into my room and then demand to know what's wrong with me? You should already know...  
  
Aaron:: *Grunts* dawn i cant read your mind.....i cant think of anything stupid i have done today  
  
Dawn:: *blinks* You can't read my mind? The bond isn't closed  
  
Aaron:: *nods8 i know i can tell somethings wrong but i dont go that deep in cause i dont want others doiong ti to me  
  
Dawn:: *rolls her eyes* We weren't doing so well today anyway, and then you go and storm off to see my sister even though I said not to  
  
Aaron:: *frowns* i only wanted to see if my brother was here when he told me he was going home to L.A.  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* You did not. You wanted to see if they were really all together in bed...  
  
Aaron:: *Sits on the edge of the bed * well that two and i should have listened to you but i did want to see if Liam was here  
  
Dawn:: *glares at him* What happened to thinking more about me and less about you?  
  
Aaron:: *Nods* i know i know...*lays down next to her and wipes off one of her tears with his thumb*  
  
Dawn:: *shakes her head* I gotta' go. Will you be around later we need to finish this conversation...  
  
Aaron:: *nods* not going anywhere  
  
Dawn:: OK. I'll see you later then...  
  
Aaron:: *kisses her cheek* love you 


	20. Dawn Of A New Life

Update...Aaron and Dawn broke the claim and are now just friends, Aaron has been cursed by the Powers That Be from pissing off the slayer and is now human and is on his way to school for the first time in 270 some years.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Aaron:: *knocks on front door tan cargos,white tee and a blood red silk shirt over that a book bag over one shoulder*  
  
Dawn:: *opens door and smiles* Hey  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles*...ready for school?  
  
Dawn:: *nods* Yeah *shrugs* well as ready as I'll ever be anyway  
  
Aaron:: *lifts an eyebrow* at least you have gone without a 270 year break  
  
Dawn:: *giggles* yeah, but think of how good your grades will be. You know all this stuff already  
  
Aaron:: *Walks down the step* yea and i only have to go for one quarter....thank you red  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* thank you red? What does Will have to do with it?  
  
Aaron:: *Grin* you would think that a country would hold onto it's dead peoples information for almost three hundred years but know....She used that computer of hers to make me an identity....with an evil sense of irony...meet Aaron William Winters  
  
Dawn:: *giggles* Winters? *shakes her head* That's ironic...  
  
Aaron:: *Smirks* look at my middle name  
  
Dawn:: *cocks her head and mumbles* Aaron..William *eyes get wide* William? *laughs* Oh my god, Will has a sense of humor all right...  
  
Aaron:: *Grunts*yea tell me about it....I guess i did not lose all my vampireness i still have the stmina got up at 4am and ran 22 miles with out getting winded  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow and grins* you ran 22 miles? and you did that on purpose?  
  
Aaron:: *Shrugs* wanted to see if i still could...and I have turn on and off night vision...found that out last night  
  
Dawn:: *grabs her bookbag and slings it onto her shoulder* Well I guess they didn't take everything away after all. I heard you were going to train with Spike to get your strength back up. *nods* I think that's a good idea  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles* yea....plus spike thinks they might make me into like blade or something...or a male slayer cause when we were talking what he though they might do would be the same as a male slayer....*shudders* the whelp will never let me live that down  
  
Dawn:: *giggles* you're right. He'll hold onto something and tease you about it forever. He still teases me about that time at the beach...  
  
Aaron:: *grunts bumping his shoulder into hers lightly* think buffy would get mad if i skipped my first day of school in 270 years?  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* I don't know about if you do, but I got caught skipping just the other day *sighs* if I do it again she'll kill me  
  
Aaron:: *Nods banging hi head against the door* fine i'll go....but only till lunch then i m leaving since i have free period all afternoon and classes in the morning  
  
Dawn:: *grins* Half a day is better than no day I guess  
  
Dawn:: *frowns* at least to Buffy it is  
  
Aaron:: *smiles* ready?  
  
Dawn:: *nods and heads out the door* I guess so. *grins* at least it's Friday right?  
  
Aaron:: *Rolls eyes* yea....ok nayone i should know about student wise that i should stay away from?  
  
Aaron:: any*  
  
Dawn:: *wrinkles her nose* Well, Carlos isn't all that nice, but if you stay away from him he'll leave you alone *stops and thinks* Oh and stay away from the counselor's office...*giggles* there are some weird people working in there  
  
Aaron:: *Stops at his car and grabs his trench coat and pulls it on" yea like a slayer i know....*face goes cold* guess who did not do there job right a year ago  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* What do you mean?  
  
Aaron:: *Leans against his car* council came to me maybe 13 months ago and gave me a choice pick a slayer and kill her cause they wanted a new one and since i knew you and buffy i choose faith...well i got the wrong person cause faith is not dead  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow speaking nervously* What do you mean you GOT the wrong person?  
  
Aaron:: *shrugs" faith is still alive and out of jail met up with her at a bar last night and she said she did not hold what it tried to do against me cause i was trying to protect you and buffy  
  
Dawn:: *eyes widen* She's out of jail? Oh my god....does Buffy know?  
  
Aaron:: *Frowns" no and Faith is not going to hurt buffy either...she feels really abd about what happened , might end up slitting an apartment with her...sold mine anyway  
  
Dawn:: *raises an eyebrow* I thought Clem was helping you find a new place across town?  
  
Aaron:: *nods" he is but Faith needs some where to stay and i told her once i get a place she can stay there  
  
Dawn:: *nods* I think that would be a good idea...*sighs* Salina says I have to go. Something about the phones ringing off the hook at work. *giggles* You should hear her yelling it's pretty funny  
  
Aaron:: *Smiles"coming back later?  
  
Dawn:: *nods* If things slow down I'm sure she'll let me come back  
  
Aaron:: *Nods* good...later then  
  
Dawn:: OK...*smirks* have fun in school 


End file.
